New Breed
by BoundaryBreaker
Summary: Akiko Kuchiki fled from Soul Society fifty years ago. Will things be alright if she returns with a dark secret? RenjiOC. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at my desk in front of me.

"Akiko!"

"Oh. Sorry. What was the question?"

"Listen child! What is the incantation for hado number nine?"

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"

"Thank you. Now..." I zoned out again. I already knew all of this stuff. I had no clue why my brother wanted me to go through this. Listening to him do all this in the manor, yuck. All memorized. The bell rang and I got out of my seat. My favourite class was next. Sword fighting. All the stuff I still had to learn, because Nii-san wouldn't practice with me. I grabbed my books and headed out. My best friend Rukia came up beside me.

"I can't wait Rukia! Today is the test! Maybe Nii-san will like, be there for once to watch!"

"Don't count on it. Your brother never comes to these things."

"Such a pessimist. Come on. Where's Renji?"

"He just had kido one. He should be here soon."

"Alright." I moved to go put my books away, then joined back up with Rukia, Renji now with her.

"Akiko. I heard you weren't paying attention in class today."

"Do I ever? Nii-san, all day, everyday, for the past, forever! 'Hado number Six!' Just bleh! Let's get going. I'm gonna whoop your ass today."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah. I'll race you."

"You're on." we took off running, Rukia trailing behind, as usual. Just as I was about to win, someone walked into my way and I felt straight to the floor.

"Hey! You just made me loo-" I stopped as I looked up into the face of my brother.

"N-n-nii-san!" I stammered. Renji had stopped.

"Captain!" he bowed. I got up.

"I'll see you at the manor tonight."

"I'll be late."

"Uhm... alright. Should I just have them make dinner?"

"Yes."

"Kay." he turned into the fighting arena.

"Oh no. He's watching today." Rukia came up behind me.

"Smart person! Your statistics were wrong! What am I going to do! I have to whoop Renji's ass now!"

"I'm not going to make it easy." we walked in, grabbed our wooden swords, and sat down. Nii-san stared me down.

"Starting to freak me out..."

"Ah. Here we go. Renji Abarai versus Akiko Kuchiki." Didn't think that's who I was? HA! Anyway, I walked up to the center, Renji following. We bowed, then got ready.

"You two know the rules, correct?"

"I do, but he'll disregard them."

"Abarai..."

"I'll try."

"Only hit between the collar bone and hips. If either one of you is bleeding, the bleeder wins. This is not a death score, you two."

"We know." I said. The teacher got off the dirt.

"Go." Renji, so hard headed, leaped straight at me. I dove between his legs, then pulled up and smacked him in the back.

"Man boy, I hope your Zanpakuto is fast, 'cause you aren't." growling, he launched at me again, but a bit smarter. He zig zagged in various patterns, then knocked me over and jabbed me with his stick in the ribs.

"Oof. Get off you pineapple."

"The next hit decides who wins." he got off and I rolled up back to a standing pose. We clashed sticks, with clever maneuvering, until I ducked between his arms and smacked him with the hilt of my stick.

"KUCHIKI!" I grinned, then he tightened his arms around me.

"I can't breath you oaf!" he let go and I grinned. We put back our sticks and sat down.

"I so whooped your ass boy."

"I let you win."

"Yeah right!" he threw an arm across my shoulders.

"Rukia versus..." he stopped as the wall broke down. A boulder the size of my torso flew at my body, but Renji blocked me with his own body.

"Durable." I grinned, and he grinned. We turned to see what had happened. A body lay in the rubble. Definitely not a student. Being the smallest and most lithe, I climbed in and out of large and small boulders towards the body. When I saw it, I stiffled a scream. It was somebody else from our year. The senior year. He had longer black hair, but his face was completely gone. All that remained was a bloody skull. Quieting my disgust, I pulled the body out after me. By the time I got out, I knew which kid it was exactly. One of my closer friends. I was sobbing, tears streaming down my face.

"It's Makoto." Byakuya held me in his arms as other teachers and captains came in.

"What happened?" I heard Nii-san ask.

"Captain Kuchiki! Uhm, we're not sure. It looks as though losing his face was after death, so it could've been a bomb, maybe?"

"It was kido." Rukia said. I knew she was right, but I just kept crying, keeping quiet. Makoto had been a good kid. He was nice, did all his work, paid attention, was funny, and never left anyone out. How did he deserve this? To have his face ripped off? I could still remember those pale green eyes, that cocky grin. The sobs racked my body harder.

"Akiko..."

"Right. I know." I sniffled. I pulled away and wiped my eyes and nose. Nii-san moved to join the other captains. This time it was Renji who grabbed me and held me close. If you haven't figured it out, we were dating.

"Who ever did this, I'm going to personally shred." I just stood there.

They'd let me go back to the manor after Sword Fighting Class. I was so... unresponsive I guess, they just herded me back. Renji had tried to come with, but they wouldn't let him. Plus, Nii-san didn't like him. So I laid on my bed until Nii-san came home. I refused the food they brought me. No, I am not emo. I heard the door slide shut outside my room.

"I'll have Akiko show you your room later."

"Hai, Nii-sama." _Nii-sama?_ I was the only person who called him Nii. I quietly got up and peeked outside. Rukia stood, looking indifferent, in the hallway. I gasped and shut the door.

"Oh no. No no no no." I laid down on my bed. I knew Rukia was related to Hisana, my sister in law, but... did Nii-san have to do this? I buried my face in my pillows and screamed, "This day is horrible!" my bedroom door opened.

"Akiko."

"GO AWAY!"

"Akiko..."

"I don't care if you're the house head! You can't just go adopting my friends into the family! You could have asked me, or waited until I graduated so I wouldn't be here as often!" I screamed into my pillow. Nii-san put a hand on my back, but I pushed it off. Byakuya rarely showed affection, and he only showed it was when the going got tough. I'm not sure what my brother heard, but I'm sure it was weird. He sighed, and left. I sat in my room, like that, for days. Until I got hungry. I sat up, four days later.

"I need food." I decided. I brushed my hair and changed clothes, then snuck out and stole some bread and meat. Byakuya caught me on the way back. He passed me, unquestioningly. And I was okay with that. I grew up with no love, no compassion, so I was no stranger. I ate my sandwich, then went to school. Today they were picking squads. When I got there, I stood next to Renji, Rukia on his other side. I ignored her. After a few minutes, Captain Aizen stood in front of her.

"What is your name, strength, and Zanpakuto base?"

"Kuchiki Akiko, Kido and Swordsmanship, and earth based Zanpakuto named Chikyuumidori."

"Go stand with the Fifth Division Lieutenant, Gin-"

"Ichimaru. Got it, sir." I walked over, followed by Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Renji.

"I'm taking it you're not happy about Rukia being adopted into the Kuchiki family."

"Not at all." Captain Aizen came back over and led us away. Later that day, he asked me to go to a lab of his with him. I agreed. We kept silent the whole way. When there, he asked me to sit on a table. Before I knew what had happened, he injected me with something, and white liquid was pouring from every pore in my face. It hardened into a mask, and I shot into my inner world. I walked around on a hill. Sitting there, was python, and a white and black version of me. The other me, was chocking the python.

"Let go of Chikyuumidori!" I cried. The other me let go of my Zanpakuto, who slithered over to me.

"Be strong, child." Now I know what she really meant, but then, I thought she only meant physically. The white me smiled.

"Akiko..." it said in an odd metalic voice.

"Who are you!"

"You."

"What are you doing inside my body?"

"I am you. And, right now, it's my body."

"What?" then I realized, when I was in here, I couldn't control anything on my body. I body slammed the white me, knocking her to the ground. She yanked my hairtie out of my hair, causing the black screen to fall into my face. I scowled, then the white me threw me off.

"You'll have to do more than that." I drew my zanpakuto and launched at her, spearing her.

"That was too easy. It'll be harder next time." the white me disappeared. I returned back to the present. I pulled the mask off my face and it shattered.

"Now whenever I snap, you will become my tool." he snapped and the mask reformed. I struggled to pull it off again.

"You monster!" I yelled at him. Unsuccessful with getting the mask off, and just unsheathed my sword. Captain Aizen looked frightened.

"Sprout, Chikyuumidori!" green tendrils climbed from the floor, and wrapped around him. He looked genuinley afraid, then all fear disappeared, replace by amusement, until I twisted my sword and a tendril got his neck. I could feel power pulsing through my veins. The tendrils disappeared, and I darted from the building. Aizen followed me, and just outside Renji's new room, I knocked on his door, then Aizen impaled me. The mask disintegrated. Renji opened the door.

"Akiko...?" he asked, sounding a but afraid. I could feel all the energy leaving my limps, and my brain started slowing. Aizen pulled his sword from me and I fell to the ground. The horrible man left and Renji picked me up.

"I'll get you to the manor. Just hold on. Please hold on, Akiko." I tried. I did, but when he got there, I had passed out, and was beginning to fade.

"Captain Kuchiki!" I was conscious of what happened, by couldn't do much. Nii-san's calm steps echoed down the halls until he saw me. He took me from Renji.

"Follow me." he flash stepped to the forth division and gave me to them.

"What happened?" Lieutenant Isane asked.

"Captain Aizen... he asked her to go to his lap, then she knocked, I opened the door and he impaled her." Renji's voice stayed even. The whole time. I managed to open my eyes, and felt the ghost of a smile touch my lips. The fourth squad healed me over night, but when everyone was gone, I snuck out. I put my hand by my face, and willed my kido in my hand. My mask appeared. I smashed it.

"What am I?" I questioned. Suddenly, I thought back in my studies.

"Captain Urahara and Tessai were exiled because they did something to a bunch of captains and lieutenants, turning them into Hollow beings. But... Captain Aizen actually did it. I need to get away, before he tells somebody that Urahara has come back." I ran back to the manor and quickly scribbled a note to Byakuya.

"_Nii-san. I'm leaving Soul Society. Please do not come looking for me, though I know you won't. Do not expect me to come back. Aizen did something to me, but it's not good. If people ask, I died._" I folded it and left it on his bed where he was sleeping. I looked at him. He looked so... nice and almost cute when he was asleep. I knew as soon as he woke up, I'd be dead if I was still here. I left, and ran back to my room in the barracks. I took Chikyuumidori and went to the senkai gate.

"Please open it." my Hell Butterfly followed me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Kuchiki." the doors swung open. Suddenly, a group of black clad warriors surrounded me.

"Special Task Forces." I muttered. I could see Nii-san behind them. I started towards the doors, but someone unsheathed their blade and put it to my throat.

"What did Aizen do to you, Akiko."

"Look it up. Why did Captain Urahara get exiled?" then I was about to plunge the blade through my throat to end this, when I was back on the green grassy hill.

"Chikyuu!" the python was curled up, not four feet away.

"Why am I here?"

"Your... Hollow self is going to get you out of here. She doesn't want to die."

"And I don't want to be part Hollow!" I struggled to push the Hollow back away. Slowly, I started seeing scenes of Seireitei again.

"Let. Me. Fight. My. Fights!" I growled at the Hollow. She lost her grip on me, and I broke through before she attacked Nii-san. I could feel the mask on my face, but energy coursed through my veins. I sheathed Chikyuumidori.

"I cannot hurt you Nii-san. You need to let me go. Know one will ever know I was here. Make sure Renji and Rukia forget me." I said before turning and walking straight through the gates.

"How long had my Hollow self been in control?" I stepped into the air of Karakura Town. As soon as I arrived, I noted several spiritual pressures. Several had Hollow like tints to them. Within seconds of me arriving, a young girl who looked about twelve appeared. She wore a redish outfit with her Zanpakuto hanging behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Akiko Kuchiki. And who are you?"

"I can't believe we have a new one." she grabbed my wrist, and I snarled at her. The fiery energy returned.

"Then just follow me. And get rid of your mask. They'll freak." I pulled it off and it shattered The girl led me far away to an odd building.

"Shinji!"

"Yes...?"

"Look at this girl." the girl thrust me forward towards a boy with an odd haircut and scary teeth.

"She looks like a girl."

"Ugh." the girl made a mask appear.

"You-" she attacked me. I brought out my sword in time and blocked her, but just the first hit caused the blade to crack.

"Shit." When she attacked again, my mask appeared and I disappeared into my realm again.

"Hey, would ya stop pushing me out!" I pushed back against the opressive powers and regained my body. My blade stayed at the girls throat. She growled at me and I let up and sheathed it. Looking back at the Shinji man, her mask disappeared.

"Oh! You guys! You're the Captains and Lieutenants..."

"Yes. What is your name?" a muscled man with gray hair asked me.

"My name? Akiko Kuchiki. Next in line to be the head of the Kuchiki House, well, probably. Well... was..." I sat down and felt my mask crack right down the middle. Half fell away and I caught a glimpse of a girl in a piece of reflective metal. The girl wore standard Soul Reaper uniform, with a sword at her side. She had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail. Her face... she had a pale complexion with freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were black with gold irises. Half her face was masked by a white mask. It was rounded to her face at the bottom, but at the top two horns hung downwards. Green lines covered the mask. I blinked. That was me. Blood stained my clothes, and I looked like I'd been crying. The man with the scary haircut smiled at me.

"Let's help you with your mask."


	2. Chapter 2

That was... a long time ago. Too long. But now is a different time, all together. I haven't seen Byakuya since then. Rukia though, is lingering around town, and Renji comes to town occasionally. But every time they come, I hide. Today, will be different though.

"Hey Kuchiki!" Love called to me. I looked up from my dinner.

"A captain is in town. Come with me to check them out."

"Alright." I felt for the presense and froze.

"I know who it is." I gasped.

"Who?" Shinji looked up at me.

"It's Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of the Tenth Squad."

"Let's go scope him."

"Hey! I'm coming too. It's boring around here." Hiyori called. She followed us as we left. We flash stepped to Urahara's where we knew the captain would go first. I staked out on the roof and donned my mask, in case he recognized me. Sure enough, Captain Hitsugaya stopped with his Lieutenant outside. Rangiku looked up at me.

"Who's on the roof?" then I remember that Captain Hitsugaya had been there with Byakuya and the Special Task Force.

"Love, I've got to go. He's going to recognize me!" too late.

"Akiko?" I got flash stepped away and got rid of my mask. I stumbled into the hide out panting.

"What?" Shinji asked. Lisa looked at me.

"Captain Hitsugaya... he recognized me. I've got to go somewhere he won't find you guys. No doubt he'll look for me."

"The field?"

"I want to be safe."

"Alright. Go to the high school roof." I nodded and left quickly. When I got to the roof, I laid down. Within minutes, Captain Hitsugaya had found me. I sat up and looked at him.

"Akiko?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You've been hiding here all these years?"

"Well, yeah. Just don't tell Byakuya."

"He's your brother."

"Well he never was much of a brother. Don't tell anyone, you got it? Tell Rangiku you fluked and it was someone else. You cannot ever come looking for me. Never."

"You're a vizard?"

"That's what happened. Have you finally figured out it was-"

"Aizen." Captain Hitsugaya snapped. I shut up.

"That traitor. He killed so many." he turned his icy stare on me.

"I have to report to Yamamoto when we go back."

"I was never here." and I left back to the hide out.

"Hey!" Hiyori punched me.

"Don't just leave. That stupid captain could take you back to Soul Society! From the way you looked when you arrived, you killed some people. You could get killed."

"Oh really?"

"Hey!" Hiyori moved to kick me, but having been around her for more than fifty years, I was well aware how she moved. I grabbed her ankle and twisted it.

"I need to see Urahara soon. We're running out of food. And this time, I will-"

"We can just steal it."

"No! I'm paying for it. But in case Captain Hitsugaya is back, I need Lisa and Mashiro to help disguise me." the two girls came over, and within fifteen minutes, I was a new person.

"Go get food. I'm hungry!" Mashiro shoved me out, and I flash stepped to Urahara's. I pushed the door open.

"Kisuke!"

"A-"

"Sh... I need a body, and money. We're running out of food."

"You look... different."

"My disguise will not hold if I get looked at long enough, so hurry!" the man dragged a body out of a room and handed me a bunch of yen. I pulled the body on and shoved the money in my pocket.

"Thanks." I started leaving.

"Akiki Kuchiki?" I instantly changed my voice so Rangiku wouldn't recognize it.

"Who's that? My name is Isamu Ugesai."

"Wait, how can you hear me?"

"You're a person aren't you? I really need to go." I left and hurried away to the store and bought tons of ramen, pizza, and of course, some potato chips. I paid, then went back to the hide out. Outside was a face I'd helped train, and honestly, didn't want to see again.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at me.

"Woah." I pulled him inside.

"Ichigo!" Shinji called. I put down the food and glared at the kid.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need a favour."

"What's in it for us?"

"More food." I noticed Shinji's eyes glitter.

"You fat oaf!"

"Sorry. What's the favour?"

"I need you to... uhm... help Orihime find the extent of her powers. This is mostly for Hachi."

"The extent of... Are you kidding me? That woman can bring back the dead, and you want to find out how long the person has to have been dead for until she can't bring them back? You have so many issues boys! Hachi-"

"I'll do it." I looked at him.

"You are out of your damn mind. And so are you, Carrot." I shrugged out of my body, then jumped up to the top floor of the building where I slept. I climbed out the window there and scaled the building to the roof, where I sat and looked around. The place had become so familiar to me. Home. But yet, I knew that, I didn't belong here. I belong in Seireitei. Where Renji was. Where Aizen wasn't. I sighed. I was homesick. I had been for a while, and everybody knew what happened when I started thinking about Seireitei. I got moody. Curling up on the roof, I suppressed my feelings of longing, and just stared at the roof tops.

"This is home now. This is where you belong." A metal pole from another building was close, and reflected me. I looked... modern now. I wore black basket ball shorts with silver rims and Nike was written in gold with the Swoosh above it. My t-shirt was yellow with Live Strong in black letters. I hate black and yellow basketball shoes. My black hair was down, but somehow, a strand always found it's way into my face. My eyes were a dull slate gray now, instead of a brighter gray, almost silver. The only part of me that remained the same after all these years, was my sword at my side, and my black fingerless gloves. Byakuya had always thought that the Soul Reaper uniform had to much black, so I'd always made a point of wearing lots of black, including these gloves. I sighed, then sat bolt up when I saw a flash of red. Then I saw it again, and closer.

"Oh god no." I swung down, grabbed the gutter, and dropped to the ground. Landing hard and sending up a puff of dirt, I bolted inside and shut the door hard. Everyone looked at me.

"Having an extremely bad day." I muttered. I brushed past everyone and climbed up a ladder to a place that no one else would go because it was creepy. I sat inside. _That stupid... Captain Hitsugaya must've been talking to Captain Yamamoto and Renji overheard. That barrier better hold Hachi!_ I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. Such a bad day. I think me fleeing Soul Society finally was coming back to bight me in the butt. I fell asleep sometime during my sulking. When I woke up, it was early morning, and for the first time in forever, light streamed through the window in my creepy spot. I cleaned off the rest of the grime and remembered that I'd been cleaning in here recently to make it better. I stood up and stretched, then grabbed the broom in the corner and started sweeping, not caring of any of the crap up here hit someone. I swept a rock down and heard a thunk, then someone fell over.

"Oops." I peered down. I'd hit Rose. And boy he wasn't going to be happy when he woke up. I dropped the broom and climbed down and dragged Rose away so no one would see I'd hit him. I stretched, then left to walk around town. I loved doing the. The busyness was nothing like Seireitei, so it kept me in shape. As I walked around I walked past a park, where I noticed Captain Hitsugaya.

"Ya know what?"

"What?" a little girl beside me asked, tugging on my shorts.

"It's time to become a man. Sort of." I gently pried her off my shorts and walked over.

"Heylo Captain Hitsugaya."

"Kuchiki."

"I'm barely a Kuchiki anymore. Byakuya wouldn't welcome me out, so... Just call me Akiko, 'kay?"

"Akiko."

"Better. Whatcha doin'?"

"Tracking down an Arrancar."

"Oh..." I felt around.

"He's at... The corner of Fifth and First. You Soul Reapers suck at tracking Hollow."

"And you're fine with killing them?"

"Uhm, hello! Soul Reaper at heart. I may have only been in a squad for like, a day, but still." he nodded and left.

"Well poo. There went my fun. Maybe I should sit here and see who else comes." Everything inside of me was screaming _Don't get seen! You've been avoiding these people for over fifty years!_ But I countered with the fact that I needed to get out of my shell. I sat down on the ground, then laid down and dodged people's feet all day, until a grown man tripped over my arm. He fell to the ground and I got up.

"Shoot." he looked around, bewildered.

"Hey!" came a voice. I froze.

"Souls aren't supposed to mess with the living." Rangiku put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Akiko! Oh my god!" she hugged me and I just about died.

"I knew that was you earlier! No one looks like you."

"Uhm..." I was about to say Byakuya, but pretending I hadn't changed at all seemed like my best bet, "Nii-san and I look alike."

"Aww! You still call him Nii-san! So cute!" She squished me again.

"Hey look, Lieutenant Matsumoto... Is Renji here?"

"Why? Do you want to talk to him?"

"No! No. Just... is he here?"

"Yeah. On Hollow duty."

"Why are you here?"

"Me and Captain are here to track down Arrancar."

"Uhm, what?"

"They are Hollow who've gained Sou Reaper abilities."

"Our polar opposites. Alright. Gotta go. They'll be wondering where I got to."

"They?"

"Bye." I flash stepped away before she could catch me. I opened the door to find Orihime bracing her shield against an onslaught from Shinji.

"Can I try?" I called. He looked at me and removed his mask.

"Sure." I grinned and donned my mask.

"Sprout, Chikyuumidori!" I pulled out the blade and a vine shot straight at the shield. It went straight through, but I stopped it before it hit Orihime.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright Ko-chan! I'm really tired anyway."

"Aren't your powers based on how strongly you feel?"

"Yes."

"So maybe..."

"I'd rather not go that far Akiko." Ichigo interjected. I frowned at him.

"Fine. But just so you know, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are here. They're hunting Arrancar. Maybe you should help."

"Maybe _you _should help." he retorted.

"I will." I shot back, then left again, sword in hand. I found the nearest Arrancar and slaughtered it, taking my time. Then I remembered Shinji explaining this stuff to me.

"These are Fraccion. Why don't they come themselves?" I pondered.

"Are they... gathering information? All the Espada are dead th-" I paused, "It's got to be Grimmjow. He was defeated, not dead. These are Fraccion, right?" I let her mask disolve, then was knocked aside. I hit the ground rolling. I rolled for several yards before stopping. When I picked my head up, dirt and scratches covered my face. Suddenly, I was up in the air, a hand on my throat. I clawed at the arms of my captor. The person holding me was about seven feet tall, with a Hollow mask fragment across his nose. He had long purple hair, menacing blue eyes, and was very thin, covering in white armor.

"You will die. We were sent to kill the Vizard."

"I'm not your Vizard! Grimmjow sent you right?"

"Yes. But you are the Vizard." I donned my Hollow mask, but found it wouldn't come.

"My powers are specific to Vizards. They'll block you from creating Hollow masks." I could feel the pressure in my lungs building up as my brain registered the lack of air and started shutting down some of my body parts. My hands fell limp at my side. My vision started getting fuzzy and my thoughts became jumbled. Black spots formed all around my vision, growing until I was blind. The fraccion let go of me, but by now my lungs had shut down. My heart started slowing and I felt myself dropping into the cold blackness of true death. Never being reborn again. Suddenly, a hand hit my chest hard and my heart pumped, hard. Another fist. My lungs started back up and my vision cleared. When I saw the face above me and almost smacked the man.

"I thought you were dead."

"My brother lies well." I slipped away from his.

"And you're not ever supposed to know I'm here."

"Why did you..."

"Aizen, when he impaled me..." I struggled to remember.

"Before then... he injected me with something." this time, my mask came. Renji took a step back. I cracked the mask in half and it fell away.

"But I can't be around you." _I can't stand the temptation to go home._ I turned around and paused.

"Thanks for taking care of the Fraccion." then flash stepped back to the hide out. I closed the doors behind me, then leaned against them.

"What's up?"

"Nothing good. I went hunting, killed a Fraccion, then another got me by surprise and nearly killed me. Then Renji Abarai took care of it." I could hear the pain in my voice when I said his name. I smacked myself.

"Snap out of it girl. You will never return." _But I want to see Renji again. Want to see Nii-san again. Oh no._

"Oh no. It's getting worse! I called him Nii-san again!" Shinji looked at me, and Hiyori came up.

"What's happening?"

"Akiko met up with an old friend." suddenly, a knock came on the door behind me. I jumped.

"It must be Orihime. Only she can see this place." I got up and opened the door. Orihime stood there. I smiled at her, then slammed the door shut when I saw Renji.

"I'll be in my den. Answer the door and say I just left." I quickly climbed the ladder and hid. I heard Shinji laughing, then open the door.

"Where'd Akiko go?"

"She's having coping problems. Oh, and she's in her den." SHINJI! That bastard.

"Oh. Alright. Well, uhm, can you tell her that Renji wants to talk to her?"

"I know he wants to. I'll tell her."

"Thanks!" the door shut.

"AKIKO!"

"I HEARD!" I curled up tighter in a ball, then uncurled and jumped to my room, climbed out the window to the roof and sat there. Orihime and Renji were talking.

"She doesn't talk much when she get's into her moods. She get's homesick a lot, and it's never good."

"Oh..."

"Don't take it personally! She'll get over it." _She doesn't know._

"Orihime!" I called. She looked up and Renji followed her gaze, but he looked straight through me.

"It's his fault that I'm sick. Ask him how I 'died'. I'd be interested to know what Nii-san said." I clamped my mouth when I called him Nii again.

"Alright. Hey, I've got a question. How did Akiko 'die'?"

"Captain Kuchiki said that... she had a heart attack at night, then her body faded."

"Alright. Let's get back to Urahara's." I noticed the sparkle in her eyes. _Ichigo must be there._ I sighed and climbed over to the gutter and dropped into my window. I grabbed the heaviest object in my 'room' which happened to be a large rock. I aimed, and threw it out the window. It conked Renji on the head. Luckily, his head is harder than Rose's.

"I'm hungry!" I called down to the ground, then dropped down. Halfway down. Hiyori tackled me and I landed awkwardly.

"Ow." I got up and walked over to the groceries and pulled out a potato chip bag and started eating.

"Oh Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"The Fraccion... he said he'd come for the Vizard. I don't know which one though."

"Alright." I finished my bag of chips, then went up to my room and fell asleep. I woke up to the wind whistling through the trees around the 'house'. I looked out the window.

"It can't be even two in the morning." I climbed out and perched on the roof. All was quiet, until a strong wind blew and knocked me backwards, down the back part of the roof. I grabbed the gutter before falling, but it bent under my weight. I heard it groaning and knew it was going to snap. I looked around, but found no ledge. Hoping I didn't weigh too much, I plied the pieces apart at the point they were welded together. The gutter swung down, and smacked me straight into the wall. Then it blew from another direction, and pulled me off the gutter. I flew.

"Sprout, Chikyuumidori!" vines shot from the ground and pulled me down. They wrapped around me until I was in a ball of vines. I could feel them trembling from the wind.

"Where'd this wind come from? Chikyuu, I need you to hold me to the ground. I'm going to explore." I sensed a sudden spike in Spiritual Pressure.

"Or go hunting. Got it?" the vines warmed and unwrapped, then wrapped around my ankles. As I walked, they moved with me, keeping me down. As I got to the street, the vines couldn't break through asphalt. As let them go to the other side of the road, and walked across. All was calm until I was three feet from the dirt. The wind picked up again and blew me. I struggled to stay up, but couldn't. For fear of falling over onto the concrete, I walked in the direction the wind blew, until it blew me flat over. The ground came towards me fast, but somebody kept me from smashing. They helped me up, then led me to Urahara's. I turned around as soon as we got inside.

"Renji!" I gasped. I felt the every growing pit in my stomach drop deeper dramatically. And suddenly felt like I was going to puke.

"You should've let me hit the pavement!" I cried, "Everytime I see someone I know, this pit of homesickness get's deeper! You can't understand!" before I had a chance to try and leave, he pulled me into an embrace. I turned red.

"Renji..."

"Do not, fake your death again." I pushed away.

"You don't care that I'm a vizard, and am considered dead by everyone?"

"Nope."

"Something is seriously wrong with you! This can't happen. I'm half Hollow. If Soul Society found out I was alive, and a Vizard like Ichigo, they'd try and kill me."

"So I won't go back."

"And be miserable here? No! This can't happen. I'm not going to be able to get back, but if you come anywhere near me for the rest of the stay here, I will personally... I don't know. I'll hurt you. I really will. Think about others Renji." I turned away, knowing that I'd probably hurt him more than I could ever physically. Reopened an old wound. I went to find Urahara.

"Kisuke."

"Yes...?"

"I need a room. I just got dragged her, and can't get home in the wind."

"Of course." he led me to a room. As soon as he left, I shut the door, went to the farthest corner, and cried. I remembered telling him to think of others a few days before I'd left. We'd made up, but I kept holding a bit of a grudge.

"I'm doing horrible at avoid him if he keeps finding me. UGH! Maybe if I just go back and see it for a few minutes... NO! No Akiko no. Even if you still have a home at the Manor, Nii-san will not accept you back! Do not talk your self into this. It's only going to break you down from the inside." I yelled at myself, but I knew that I was already breaking down, faster than anticipated. I'd built such a strong wall for when I occasionally saw Rukia, then Renji had gone and torn it straight down. After a few hours, I knew it must be dawn. I slowly got up and left, knowing I wouldn't get blown over. I got back, climbed up to my room, and laid back down, and stared blankly at the world. _If there truly is a God, then why... why does he do this to me? Why? Couldn't he leave me be and focus on some more distraught teenager?_ My eyes closed, and a few hours later, I heard someone come up to my room.

"Akiko! Get you lazy ass up! We need to train with Orihime." I stayed still, wishing her away.

"AKIKO!" she was always the one who'd treat me the same during these stages. I snapped and opened me eyes.

"Hiyori! For once in my stay here, couldn't you just treat me with some sympathy?" I cried, very loudly, I might add. Hiyori stumbled and fell off towards the ground. I heard Shinji catch her, then climbed out the window and to the roof, where I laid for several days until my hunger got the best of me. I was parched, and as I tried to drop to the ground, I knew my legs wouldn't hold me. I climbed down into my window, and from there, slowly climbed to the ground and got a water bottle. It was gone within seconds.

"Nice of you to join us." Shinji called. I looked at him.

"Captain Hitsugaya left. So did Renji, claiming illness. The Fraccion haven't come back."

"Good."

"And you're going back to Soul Society."

"Okay. Wait. What?"

"He said you're going back, dumb ass!" Hiyori kicked me, and I fell over, still stunned.

"I can't."

"You will."

"We don't want you moping around here!" Hiyori yelled.

"If this is going to slowly kill you, it's not the good option."

"And how will I get back?"

"You are a Soul Reaper, aren't you?"

"Well... they have to be expecting me."

"Oh, they will. Renji's substitute got sick and is going back today. Go through at the same time. He's leaving in..."

"NOW!" some one cried. I quickly slashed open a door.

"Thanks guys." I smiled, then left quickly. I neared the gate a bit ahead of the Soul Reaper, so I hid. The doors opened, and I shot through after him.

"The Manor." I flash stepped all the way to the Kuchiki Manor, then slid into my room, unnoticed.

"He'll sense my Spiritual Pressure. They all will, and will be like, 'It's familiar, but I can't quite place it.'"

"Who's in Ms. Akiko's room?"

"Lord Kuchiki said to never let anyone in!"

"I can hear their voice! It's a girl. She sounds to be about sixteen, seventeen." _The maids are smart!_ I cried internally, then ducked under the bed, where I still fit. They opened the door.

"Where'd she go?"

"She's hiding?" I heard them checking around, but they never checked under the bed. The old maids would have known better.

"Shall we tell Lord Kuchiki?"

"Heavens no! We will get fired. No one was in here. A bird got in."

"Lord Kuchiki!" both maids cried. I heard him brush past them. I held my breath, knowing he was quite superior to them in sensing Spiritual Pressure. I tried my best to hide mine. After a few minutes of silence, he left, as if making sure my room was undisturbed. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. I climbed out from under the bed.

"Nii-san, what happened to you? Did I really mean that much?" I looked at my clothes.

"If I'm going to blend, I need my Soul Reaper clothes back." I shed my awesome modern clothes and slid into the uniform. I pulled my socks on, then my shoes. I braided my hair and made it stay with a hairband. Then, just to make sure no one recognized me, I pulled a pair of colour contacts out.

"Thank god for the usefulness." and put them in. Now my eyes were a dark blue. I looked totally almost like my old self, but just different enough. I sighed and stretched, then slid my dresser over and pulled open my trap door.

"Nii-san, you're so oblivious still." I slipped inside and pulled it shut after me.

"No one will come in." I walked along the dimly lit tunnel.

"Nii-san! You come down here and light my torches? Maybe you're smarter than I give you credit for." I climbed out into the basement of a closed up store. I made my way out and looked around. Nothing had changed, but that was a bad thing. That means that the same people would recognize me. They were used to me looking... odd, so they'd learned to know me by body language and voice patterns. I change my voice a bit, then walked like a normal girl, not a guy. I went to the first store I remembered. A candy store.

"Uhm... mmmhmm... Yeah." I grabbed a bag of hard candies, and walked over to the register.

"That'll be... three hundred and seventy one yen."

"Wow that's a lot." I handed the elderly man the money.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Well, maybe." I put a finger to my chin.

"My sister comes around here a lot, and brings me with her, but I never remember any of the trips. Sorry!"

"Oh. Alright." as I turned to leave, I heard him mutter, "She looks just like Akiko, but acts so different." I grinned. So, so oblivious. Then I got an idea.

"Let's go change out of these clothes and join the Soul Reaper Academy." I flash stepped back to my room and changed into a white kimono, then looked at my Zanpakuto.

"Oh this'll be awesome. I'll get you in like, a day. Kay?" I slid him under the bed, then hid my Soul Reaper clothes, and flash stepped away from the Manor, then walked the rest of the way. By the time I got there, I was exhausted, and it was two a.m. I sat knelt in the grass beside the doors and fell asleep, sitting up. In about six hours, someone woke me up.

"Miss?"

"What? Oh sorry."

"Are you here to sign up to try out?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have your name?" I looked the boy over. He had long, shaggy brown hair that hung into his eyes, and he kept flipping it out of his eyes. He was tall, and muscular with black eyes, and a ball nose.

"Uhm... Toru Yamane." I looked around. I don't remember this building being so... warm feeling. So light hearted and good natured.

"Go inside, you'll probably be called right away." I turned around and noticed a very long line.

"Woah." then headed inside. Before I made it to a seat, they called my fake name and I smiled.

"Toru Yamane!" I headed into the room and my old sword fighting teacher handed me a wooden sword.

"You will have to face me, and get five hits on me before I get five on you." About a minute after starting, I realized I'd surpassed him in skill. I had four of five hits. I smacked him a final time. He was panting and I stood up right.

"Right. Well done." He hadn't hit me once, and I was a bit worried now, that they'd reject me because I was so good. They two other teachers clapped, and my kido teacher walked over. Then I realized this room was giant, and a maze.

"I'm going to go somewhere. Close your eyes, and they others will tell you when to go. I need to you find me, then hurl a ball of kido at me."

"What's kido?"

"A solidified version of your Spiritual Pressure."

"So, like this?" I made a large ball of kido. My teacher looked almost frightened. I closed my eyes and she flash stepped away.

"Go." I opened my eyes, then ran. When I was out of view of the two other teachers, and no where near the third, I started flash stepping. When I was about fifty yards away, I stopped and ran, getting my kido ball ready. I stepped into view and launched it. It smacked her into the wall behind her.

"Very... well done..." she panted. I smiled apologetically.

"Go back to the other two. You now need to take the written test."

"Oh. Kay!" I walked back, then flash stepped, then walked.

"I'm gonna ace this test. I studied real hard." I murmured, not so quietly, as I sat down and was given a test and quill. I grimaced. _They still use these?_ I started, and finished the test in record time. Now all the teachers stared at me. _I'm not hiding my knowledge, and abilities so well... am I?_

"One more test, while the others look over your test. You have to keep me from hitting you, ten times. I will be using a move called flash step." the fighting teacher grabbed a wooden sword, and flash stepped. I watched as he stopped. I flash stepped away and he just looked at me.

"Do you know... Akiko Kuchiki?"

"Who?"

"No... she can't. She just looks like Akiko..."

"And acts like her, and fights like her, but better!" the other teacher hissed. The third looked up. I finally placed her. _Captain Unohana! Oh no! She'll definitely recognize me._ Not good.

"So has a similar Spiritual Pressure, but let's not jump to conclusions." she said nicely. I knew she'd recognized me immediately. I needed to change more. Slip up.

"If she's this talented, you fight her, Captain Unohana."

"Alright." She stepped up and took the sword from the fighting teacher. _Can I move faster than her?_

"I have a new test." she dropped the sword.

"Since you have proven that you can use Flash Step, let's play a game. Each of us will have a ball of kido. Small, please. We will Flash Step around, and the first one to get hit, loses."

"Alright." I flash stepped away to a back corner of the room. I could feel Unohana chasing me. I moved fast, and tried to get behind her, but she moved at the same speed as me. I could tell she was pushing her limits, and so was I. I knew that if I kept this up much longer, I'd trip or pass out. I almost managed to get behind her, but she got behind me, then we danced, going back and forth. I slowed, but she kept up. _She _didn't sleep on the ground last night. I shot five quick balls of kido in her direction Surprised, she turned in time for one to hit her. She let out a loud bout of air.

"Good job. That was fun, though, may I ask, Akiko, that you not show off in front of the other Captains?"

"I'm not this Akiko person." _You're going to blow my cover, you old-_

"Alright." but the look in her eye told me she knew I was lying.

"I don't think I'm going to make it." I confessed, truthfully.

"On the contrary. You aced that test, and have done exeptionally the rest of the time. You may skip the academy all together."

"What? Are you serious? You mean you've never told someone they couldn't go because they accidentally beat the teachers up?"

"No one has ever beaten a teacher."

"Oh..." I realized my almost fatal mistake.

"Heheh... Always time for firsts, right? Should we get back?"

"Yes." we flash stepped back and the teachers just looked at me.

"Go outside, Toru." I stepped out into the room to find several kids plastered against the glass windows of the room.

"How did you beat them?"

"Have you been here before?"

"You're just a Soul Reaper playing a joke, trying to best us."

"What squad are you in?"

"Uhm... I've never been here, I am not a Soul Reaper," I glared at the kid who'd suggested it, then added, _I'm a vizard, _"And obviously, not in a squad."

"You're not even scratched."

"Seperate!" I heard one of the teachers yell. Everyone scuttled to sit down.

"If you are all trying out to get into the academy, I hope that it not how you usually act, or you will never make it through, doubting your commrads! That is unacceptable. Toru, go sit down." I quickly found a seat as the naming restarted. The boy next to me smiled.

"Hi. My name is Ichiro."

"I'm Toru."

"Obviously! So, do you think you'll make it?"

"I don't think so. I think I didn't do all that well."

"You were amazing!" he cried. A bunch of people looked at us, and I blushed.

"Shh!"

"Anyway, if we both make it, we should hang out."

"Alright. Hey, are you related to the guy taking names outside?"

"Yeah. My big bro. There is only a seven year difference." _Seven years. I'm so much older than this kid._

"So how old are you?"

"Oh... uhm, about sixty six, sixty seven."

"Oh my god we're the same age."

"Really? You look younger."

"Your brother must be ancient!"

"Compared to me, he is. So is Captain Yamamoto."

"Over a thousand years I heard. No wonder he's all wrinkly. I wonder if there is any muscle left." he laughed. So we continued for the next couple hours before they stopped and listed off people. Then, I realized how little people actually made it.

"Ichiro Ikihcuk-" he listed several, people, but I only listened for me, "And, well... Toru Yamane, please report to the main room." Ichiro looked at me.

"See ya later?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

"You have to tell me where you're staying, and what your classes are. Maybe we'll be near eachother." he nodded, and we split paths. I moved to the room, where the two teachers and Unohana sat.

"Toru?"

"Yeah?" I smiled sheepishly.

"You're going to join the new recruits in a few minutes. You're going straight to a squad. You aced your test, and passed with blinding, but flying colours."

"And painful, I might add." I looked at the fighting teacher, who's face was beginning to bruise.

"Oh god. I hit you in the face?"

"Sadly."

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"Don't be. It was amazing to see a student do that. Just like Akiko..." he murmured. _I've hit someone in the face before?_

"I will be taking you to the group. Shall we?"

"We shall." we flash stepped away, me following her. When we stopped, the pickees were lining up. I joined them. Murmurs spread through, and a taller boy next to me popped a question.

"Who are you, and what's with the clothes?"

"Oh..." I laughed.

"I just tried out, and well... I'm not sure. They said I passed with, 'Blinding, but flying colours.' So here I am." he stared at me like I was a mutant, and passed on what I'd said. I watched a couple of the captains, of whom all were the same, except Captain Ichimaru, Captain Tosen, and Captain Aizen were gone. They captains all gathered around Unohana, and kept gesturing to me. _Oh. Will she get in trouble with Yamamoto?_ Finally, they started picking and several came over to me, including a Lieutenant. Everyone looked me over.

"Toru Yamane?"

"Yes?" Captain Hitsugaya stared me down, but I kept up my stance.

"Captain Unohana tells us that you matched her in Flash Step speed, and beat our fighting instructor. Is this true?"

"Uhm... yes?" I waited for the punishment, but no verdict reached my ears. I could, hear them talking among themselves. Nii-san was watching me as I realized I was settling into my old pattern of life.

"Shuhei?"

"Yes Captain Kyoraku." Kyoraku looked at me, his large flowery kimono thing flying in the breeze.

"Will you fight Shuhei?"

"Hai."

"So be it." one of the new recruits handed me their sword.

"Good luck. He's super strong." they whispered. I nodded, and an area cleared around us. I tied the sheath around my waist, and relished in the familiar feeling that I'd been missing all day. I pulled out the sword and watched it glint.

"This'll be fun." I could feel Nii-san's eyes burning into my head. Shuhei got ready. I waited.

"Aren't you going to make the first move?"

"No..."

"Alright." I launched at him with such velocity and force that he was forced to dodge away. Spinning lightly on my toes, I flash stepped behind him and swiped at his back. He turned and deflected. We kept up this dodge, strike, dodge ritual for quite some time before he released his Shikai. Several of the captains looked surprised, and many a more people gasped.

"That girl is toast!" I heard someone screech. I grinned. Fun fun. Vizards are so lazy, that we aquire too much info, too much practice. He swung a blade at me, and I remembered learning about this. If it passes me, he'll put it back when I'm not expecting, and nail me in the back. I did the first thing I thought of, which included me jumping onto the chain and running down it. He pulled it back as I landed, but I flash stepped down the length and cut open the back of his uniform, then landed neatly. The wound turned red and blood started oozing out.

"Ooh crap." Unohana came over and started healing him while I got scrutinized.

"I'll take her!" Captain Zaraki called.

"Au contraire." Kyoraku called.

"I think she'd do better in eight, thirteen, six, or nine."

"I will not take her." Nii-san said quietly.

"Alright. Eight, thirteen, nine."

"I'll take her." Soifon said. Everyone looked at her. No one protested, but I heard Kyoraku murmur, "There goes another beautiful woman away from her destined squad." I had to smother a laugh. He noticed me turning red with the effort and smiled. I turned redder.

"Am I allowed to make a confession?" I said almost instantly. I had met Soifon once, and she wasn't pleasant. I didn't want her squad, but I didn't want six anymore.

"I already have a Zanpakuto."

"As of when?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Uhm... a couple years ago?" _Like... fifty something._

"Where is it?"

"I left it at home. I was sure to get kicked out if I brought it."

"What's it do?"

"Can I go get it?" Soifon nodded, and I flash stepped to the manor and tied it around my waist, then flash stepped back and pulled it out. I paused. _They'll know it's me. I never thought this through all __the way!_

"My mother told me that she'd had the same Zanpakuto, which I'd thought was weird, since they die don't they, with their owners? My mom died fifty years ago."

"Just show us the power, Yamane." Nii-san demanded. I hesitated again, then called out to my sword.

"Sprout, Chikyuumidori." I looked at the boy who'd questioned me earlier, and made the vines pulled him to the ground and keep him there. He struggled. His friends looked around and noticed me watching. They pointed and he looked at me and scowled. I smiled innocently.

"Is that all it can do?"

"No. That's only the first command. I have three."

"What are the other two?"

"Uhm..." I looked at the boy and released him. He got up, and started towards me.

"Poison, is one. But I don't want to kill that boy. The other is-" he was fifty feet away.

"Uh, Call, Chikyuumidori!" my sword expanded into a large blade that resembled Ichigo's immensly. I swung it in a circle, then slammed the sharpened side into the ground. From the slash and ground that I'd thrown up formed three wolves. Two were gray, with one black one. The black one looked back. I looked at the boy. _Don't kill him please. Just scare him._ I sent them. The black one nodded, and barked. They took off and tackled the boy. He cried out and I dug the blade into the ground. The wolves disappeared, but not without the black one nodding at me again, telling me that they'd accomplished their mission.

"Hehe..." the Captains and Lieutenant conversed.

"She may be strong, but she'll still need training to be in Squad Two. I withdraw. I will not have her." Soifon stated.

"So, we're back to Eight, thirteen, and nine." I noticed I was the only candidate left, as the captains had had their Lieutenants picking people.

"I'll take her." Kyoraku finally said. I was relieved, yet somewhat scared. Everyone agreed that either him or Ukitake needed me. I was led to Kyoraku's small group of new recruits. He led us to his division. Within minutes of getting my room, I heard Rangiku's voice. My contacts sat in their small carrying case and my hair was up in it's normal place. The door slid open and closed behind her. I blinked at her, terrified.

"Oh my god. Akiko?"

"SHHHHH!" I said.

"You are Akiko?"

"Yes, now shut up! I'll explain if you stay quiet and don't tell anyone."

"EXPLAIN."

"Alright! The vizards decided that me staying with them would only slowly kill me, because I missed this place so much. So they sent me back. So you better not blow my cover. My name is Toru Yamane."

"Alright. I can't believe you're back! Can I see your Hollow Mask?"

"Here?"

"Yes! Where else?" I sighed. Making sure no one was too close, I quickly donned it and let her look at it, then killed it before anyone sensed the Hollow spiritual pressure.

"Wow. That is... awesome! You need to come to my room so we can talk more."

"But I-"

"No! Put your eye things in and fix your hair. Captain Kyoraku will let you come if you're with me." I sighed and put my contacts in, then braided my hair. This was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rangiku dragged me to her division, I noticed we'd passed her door.

"Where are we going. Your room was back there. Your room was back there!" she kept pushing me forward until we got to her Captain's office.

"You, need to get reintroduced to Captain!"

"What? Lieutenant Matsumoto that is a bad idea! He didn't seem to like me when I was getting picked!" She ignored my pleas and shoved me through the door I stumbled, but regained my balance in time to turn and try to shoot out the door. Rangiku stops me.

"Please let me go back! Captain Kyoraku won't be happy with me just leaving with you! He probably wants me to do something."

"Matsumoto..."

"Captain! You need to meet Toru Yamane!"

"Konnichiwa, Captain Hitsugaya!" I turned around and bowed, hiding my face from view. He looked up at me.

"You're Akiko Kuchiki's daughter?"

"Akiko is my mother's name, but her surname wasn't Kuchiki. It was Yamane. Though I heard my father say that my mother's maiden name was Kuchiki. Wait. Isn't that the Captain of the Six Squad's surname?"

"Hai. Now, Matsumoto."

"Captain..."

"Now."

"Fine. Toru, you've got to go. See you later." Rangiku pushed me out the door. I stood there and blinked.

"What was that all about?" Then I flash stepped back to my room, but Captain caught me before I got there.

"Ah... Toru! I have a request!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Come drinking with me and Nanao,"

"Oh... uh... alright. When?"

"Right now!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him. I resisted the urge to cry out as he gave me an Indian Burn on accident. When we got to his 'room' where I'm guessing he usually drank, my arm was red almost all the way up, and burning like Hell. He let go and opened the door. Lieutenant Ise sat at the table, a full bowl of sake in front of her. Across from her was a girl with purple pig tails and purple clothes. Another, young girl sat at the older girl's side. She had straight hair that came across one of her eyes, and was dressed in close fitting clothes. A cloth covered her mouth. The older woman's pinks were slightly pink, showing that she was evidently drunk. I looked at Captain, who gestured me to sit my Lieutenant Ise.

"Lieutenant Ise." I bowed before sitting down. Captain's cheeks were also slightly pink, but a bit darker.

"Are they both drunk?" I whispered.

"Drunk, no! Having fun, yes!" Captain cried. I looked at Lieutenant Ise.

"Yes..." she muttered, pushing up her glasses. The younger girl caught my eye. She stayed calm, yet seemed distant, in her own world. I sighed. Captain poured a whole bowl until it was spilling over the brim. Instinctively, I moved so it wouldn't drip on me, then took a sip. It was bitter, and tasted like it smelled. Bad. As I swallow, I noticed that things became clearer, but my thoughts more jumbled.

"This is really strong Captain. Are you sure you should be drinking this?"

"Strong? Nah... it's fine. So how are you liking Seireitei so far?"

"Uhm... it's okay. A little confusing though."

"Ah it's always like that. Oh, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Nanao-chan and I are engaged!"

"Captain!" Lieutenant Ise grabbed the sake bottle and smacked him on the head.

"Lieutenant Ise!"

"He was asking for it."

"You go girl!" I smiled at her as the Captain smiled at us, then slurped his whole sake bowl. His cheeks were now deep red. He passed out, follow by the older girl in purple. The younger one looked at us finally.

"Who are they?"

"Captain's Zanpakuto."

"What?"

"A while ago, a Zanpakuto came and made our Zanpakuto rebel. We tamed them, but sometimes they still pop in and out."

"Ah. I guess I'll get going. Do you want any help getting him back or something?"

"Help getting him to his room would be nice." Together, we dragged him to his sleep quarters, then dropped him on his bed and went back for his Zanpakuto, which were gone.

"All right. See ya Lieutenant Ise!" I went back to my room, shut the door, and took out my contacts, then pulled my hair out so it was flat against my back. I hid the contacts and pulled out two silver hair pieces, identical to Nii-san's. He never knew I had his replicated. I slipped them into place and pictured myself. I looked just like Nii-san. I took them out and put them away. Then I got an idea.

"What's his name... Ichiro! I should go visit him." I slipped out of my white kimono and pulled on a uniform that I had been delivered. I slipped into my sandals, then replaced my contacts and braided my hair again.

"This hair style is so annoying. Maybe I'll leave it in a normal low pony later." I opened the door, then flash stepped away to the academy rooms and wandered around until I found some boys.

"Hey. Do you guys know where Ichiro is bunking?"

"What's his last name?" I noticed a glint in the kids eye.

"Okay, I know for certain that there is only one Ichiro here. So stop trying to flirt, and tell me where he is, before I whack the crap out of you, kid." the glint disappeared and he stiffened as he finally saw the uniform on me.

"Uh, B-Seven ma'am!"

"Thanks you." I brushed past and, then flash stepped away to B- Seven. I walked around for a while until I found a rooming map and found Ichiro's name, then went to his room.

"The girl's aren't supposed to come in here!"

"That's a Soul Reaper, dumb ass!"

"Why is she in here though?"

"She's hot!" I laughed at the last comment, then stopped at Ichiro's door, and knocked. As the door opened, Ichiro said, "I'm sorry I'm not done tidying up guys, don't hurt me!" his eyes were shut when the door opened all the way.

"Um... Ichiro?"

"Toru! Oh god it's you! Wow. You became a Soul Reaper? Like that?"

"Apparently they think I'm my mother."

"Who's that?"

"Akiko Kuchiki is what they call her here."

"Dunno her."

"She died fifty years ago."

"Oh."

"So tell me, what is this about not beating you up?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I noticed him looking behind me. I turned around. Three boys stood behind me. They were at least six foot, and well muscled. They looked like absolute brutes.

"Hey Ichi. Who is this chick?" That made me inspect them a bit more. They seemed stupid.

"Oh no one. She just-"

"His sister." I lied. That got the brutes' attention.

"Sister, eh? How is he related to a sexy lady like you?"

"Like it matters? If you threaten my brother, god so help you, you're so dead. He could easily beat the crap out of you. And if I come along, you're dead." I gave them a stern look. They all smirked.

"Look at this chick. She thinks she's better than us. Wanna teach her a lesson?"

"Let's."

"Yep." the middle brute swung a large oversized fist at me. I ducked and kicked at his knee. For some reason, his knee buckled and he fell over. The other two backed up.

"She's fast man."

"I don't wanna screw with her." they ran away while the one on the floor just waited for me to finish him off.

"I don't kill innocents." then he seemed to notice I was a Soul Reaper, not a student. I turned to Ichiro.

"Let's go outside to talk." We walked outside and he looked at me.

"You kick ass girl."

"I know." I grinned.

"So, why'd you lie."

"Because if I'm just a friend, they think that you're still a weakling. If I'm related, _and _a Soul Reaper, you've got some powerful siblings dude. Speaking of which, what squad is your brother in? And what is his name?"

"He's in Squad Six, and his name is Iwao Ikihcuk."

"Thanks. See ya later?"

"Yep." just in case anyone from inside was watching, I gave him a hug.

"Good luck." I whispered, then flash stepped away to the Sixth Squad. The first person I bumped into, I asked them where Iwao Ikihcuk was.

"In his room. I'll show you where." the girl led me to his room, and as we got there, I noticed Renji coming out of his room. Fighting all of my instincts, which said _run!_, I bowed to him.

"Lieutenant Abarai." he looked at me, and paused, but before he got a good look at me, I called out.

"Iwao?"

"Yeah?" Iwao stepped out, and again, I was surprised by the likeness.

"Hey, I just signed you up today, and you're a Soul Reaper?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"About your brother, Ichiro?"

"What about him?" he turned a little defensive and I grinned.

"You should keep a closer eye on him while he's in the Academy. His roommates are assholes."

"You saw him?"

"Not a minute ago. Beat the crap out of one of his roommates. You should go see him, just to establish that he has strong family members, so he's safe. He's my friend, and if he gets hurt, I'll go after the person who hurt him first, then you, for not being there to assure he was fine." he stared at me, along with Renji. Both seemed awestruck that I was already threatening people. I turned the Renji.

"Lieutenant Abarai." I bowed, then thanked the person who'd led me to Iwao, then flash stepped back to my room. By now it was already getting dark.

"How long have I been awake?" I went inside, removed my contacts and unbraided my hair, then undressed and laid down in bed. _This has been an eventful day. Threatened four people, got into the Gotei 13 really fast, made almost every captain suspicious of me, told Rangiku who I was, watched Captain get drunk, met his Zanpakuto, hugged a boy other than Renji, bonded with Lieutenant Ise, and __got introduced to Captain Hitsugaya a third time. Wow. That's a long list. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine things done today._ I smiled as I fell asleep. About halfway through the night, my door was ripped out of it's hinges. I woke up with a start as three men came in my room. I looked them all over, considering I was naked under the covers.

"Get up and follow us. It's time for your Squad Eight Initiation Ceremony."

"Um, I'm naked. Can I get dressed?"

"Alright." They turned around and faced away from me. Sighing, I pulled the covers off with me and grabbed my dirty uniform and under clothes and put them on. Whatever was going to happen, I didn't want to wear clean clothes. My contacts! I reached for them.

"Nah ah! Can't take anything with you!"

"But they're my contacts! I can't see without them."

"Show me." I show them the contacts, hoping they didn't notice the colouring. The head one nodded and I put them in. They pushed me roughly out into the main corridor. There stood the other New Recruits.

"Move!" the big one push me forward after tied my hands up. I tripped over a loose board and fell onto my face. I hit the ground hard, and they just laughed at me and kicked me to get up. I did as told, but felt bruised on my bosom and chin. As I walked, I was aware that it kept getting darker, and the sound of water reached my ears, along with the feeling of moistness on my skin. I was aware that we'd reached a pond that was fairly deep, and had a water fall.

"IN." the men told us, and the NR(New Recruits) jumped in. All but me. I stood there.

"Aw... girly doesn't wanna go in?" They shoved me forward, but someone caught me. I looked up.

"Captain!"

"Captain Kyoraku!" the men stood at attention. Captain spun me around and kept me against him.

"Now what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing Captain!"

"Liars!" I called.

"Then, what are they doing, Toru?"

"The S-" I paused and thought, "Something stupid, that's for sure." I easily ripped the bounds on my arms.

"Shit!" I heard one of the men whisper. I grinned as he addressed the men.

"Now, I've let you guys do this for that past... too long. I thought you'd stop on your own, but apparently not. So now, get these guys out of the water, and then, you have to assist Squad Four for... oh how long?"

"A month?" I chided.

"Alright." he looked at them and they rushed to do what he said. He let go of me.

"Domo-Arigato, Captain!" I cried, turning around and bowing. _I didn't go through this on Squad Five. Oh wait, I got stabbed and was in the infirmary my first night._

"It was nothing. Why don't you help them out of the pond."

"Hai!" I moved around him and pulled the nearest person out. He was totally drenched. I grinned at him.

"You okay?"

"You're lucky. That water was freezing. I wish I was as brave as you."

"No you don't that's what gets the shit beat out of you. And plus, it's good to fear things once in a while, if you get cut down, you don't think, 'I'm invincible! How'd this happen?'" he smiled at me.

"Captain, may I go back to bed?"

"Actually, Rangiku was looking for you. That's the reason I came, plus to stop them. Go to your room. She should be waiting for you there."

"Alright. Thanks Captain!" I flash stepped away to my room. As predicted, Rangiku sat there.

"Akiko!"

"I'm not Akiko!"

"Nonsense. You told me you were her." the dark pink flush in her cheeks let me know she was drunk. I let out a breath of relief.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, you're drunk. You're being nonsensical. She died fifty years ago."

"Oh whatever. Come drinking with me and the group!"

"The group?"

"Come on!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. Bottle of sake in one hand, me in the other, she dragged me all the way to a building in the Seventh Squad's Barracks. She flung open the door. Inside, a startled, but drunken, Renji, Iba, Kira, Hisagi, and a woman in pink with cat ears sticking out of her head, sat with sake in hand and grins worn all the way around the room.

"Haineko!" Rangiku called and sat down next to her.

"You're all drunk?" I said what I already knew, which was confirmed by a bunch of laughter.

"Drunk, nah!" Haineko called. I looked at her, then slid down in the corner. The red flushed from Renji's cheeks. He shook his head, then looked at me again. I gasped mentally. He must recognize me.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, can I go back? I got dragged out of bed early, and I'm really tired."

"Then sleep here! But you can't go."

"But I-" What was I supposed to say? I can't sleep here because my former love is here? I can't say that! I dropped the subject as they laughed and chatted among other things, but I never once saw the pink hue return to Renji's face. He was wide awake and sober now, as if seeing me had jerked him from a deep haze. Slowly, in my corner of silence, where their happiness couldn't touch, I drifted off to sleep. In the morning, I was jerked awake by Renji. When I opened my eyes, we were the only ones left.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They passed out. I got them back, but forgot about you."

"I wasn't passed out! You could've woken me up before you got them back." I shut my mouth as soon as those words came out. Those were the words of not Toru, but Akiko. Renji looked at me, as if in deep thought.

"You said... yesterday, that you were related to Akiko Kuchiki. As in a daughter?"

"Well, not blood. She moved away from Seireitei one day, because something was going on that she couldn't handle, and moved in with a close friend. I was the close friend's kid, and I was more like a niece that a kid, but after a while, she took Dad's name because she let go of a past love and realized she loved her friend." then I quickly added, "But she would always murmur in her sleep about that first love, like she'd never gotten over him, and everyday she died a little more because she wasn't with him." And I just totally a half real half fake past of mine. I moved in with the Vizards, and was very very close to everyone, but I did die a little everyday. Renji continued looking at me.

"You look just like her..."

"What was she like?"

"She was the best person in the world." he said, but it wasn't a pained statement. More like he was happy to finally get it off his chest.

"Come on. Do you know your way back?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe. This place is way too confusing. See ya around." I got up and left, with one last grin at him. Then, as I walked back, I thought, If I was my own daughter, would it be awkward if he fell in love with his past loves daughter, that is really his past love? I dawdled over that as I walked, then walked straight into a wall next to my door. I fell over and hit the planks.

"Ow..." I grabbed my head and sat up. Something warm and sticky was coming off my head. I pulled my hand away and gasped.

"Blood..." haven't see that in a while. I got up, and realized why Renji had recognized me, sort of. My hair wasn't braided. I laughed, then flash stepped to the fourth division.

"Hello?" I called as I walked in. Someone walked up to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I ran into a wall, fell over, and now my head is bleeding."

"Alright. Come with me." the boy led me to a room. He showed me a shower in the room.

"Can you shower?"

"Um, why?"

"Because I need the blood to be gone."

"Oh. Right okay." he left and I undressed and got in and relished in the cold water that battled against the hot sweatiness of my body. After ten minutes, I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me, too lazy to get dressed. The boy was sitting on the metal bed in the middle of the room.

"Done." he turned around and averted his eyes.

"It's alright. I'll get dressed when you're gone."

"A-a-alright..." I sat down and he pulled out a bunch of gauze after inspecting my head. He wrapped it around my head, and it was soaked instantly.

"Oops."

"Got another towel?"

"Yeah..." I tucked the corner of my dress towel in so it'd stay, then dried my hair off with the other towel. I sat back down and he rewrapped my head. This time it was soaked with blood. He rewrapped it again, but went around seven times. He tied it.

"There ya go."

"Thanks..."

"Hanataro."

"Thanks Hanataro." he nodded and left. I change back into my clothes, then went back to my room and changed into clean clothes. I came out and walked around.

"I don't know any of the people in this squad." I muttered. Then I got an idea.

"I'll just train to get my fourth and fifth level of Shikai." I tied Chikyuumidori around my waist and flash stepped to a training arena. I looked around, then pulled her out. Instantly, my view turned blue and red. Snake vision. I felt that Chikyuumidori was trying to help me completely earn her. I felt power swell in my body, and took deep breathes. It was times like this that my Hollow took over, and here, would wreak havoc. I sat down and plunged Chikyuumidori into the ground, being sucked into my inner world. When inside, Chikyuumidori awaited me, and my hollow stood beside her. We called the Hollow Hacki.

"Hacki."

"Toru." she sneered at my fake name. I remained indifferent, knowing not to provoke her. Her sneer vanished.

"Ready?"

"As you detain my power when I earn it, I am what I perceive to be as ready." Chikyuumidori faded into my sword, and I stood at ready, then donned my Hollow mask and lunged at Hacki. She dodged, with some difficulty. I flash stepped behind her, and she dodged again, then sneered.

"Ha! It as I planned. Your Flash Step becomes more like sonido as we speak."

"Why dawdle on what I become, and why not think as to how much you've become human, as wishing for others' pain and grieving." I attacked her again, and resorting to my olden dialogue, I as much feared that I should not earn any reason for thus attack. She dodged me, laughing heartily.

"You impertinent humans! Think yourselves so much higher in rank and air than us Hollow! How mistaken and heartbroken shall you be when your days come to an infinite end!" she cried, then thrust her blade towards my heart. I escaped with barely a scratch. We battled endlessly, until I heard her gasp, and a mere whisper can to my ear, and set my heart a flutter.

"Grow, Chikyuumidori!" and all saplings grew of large quantity, and grass blades as tall as me had shown themselves. Hacki was lost, but me, knowing every footing, speared her within seconds. She smiled as she returned to Chikyuumidori.

"I shall come again, my dear sister." then I was back in the world of now. Shaking my head, I tried normal speech again.

"Thy cannot be wished well upon. I must decline in seeing anyone for the next few fortnights, until my speech hath returned." I pulled Chikyuumidori out from the ground and headed back to my room, only to be summoned by Captain Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth Squad wishes to see you." I gasped, unintentionally.

"I will be coming in a few minutes. Perhaps to console him of my not being immediate that I must make my appearance presentable." the woman left me in awe of my odd language, and I hated that I'd grown up with very very old parents. I flew to my room and fixed my hair, rebraiding it and adjusting my contacts.

"I should say that I look rather handsome." I pleased myself, then left to Captain Ukitake's. I knocked on the door.

"Captain Ukitake?" I struggled for normal speech, but in vain, it shant come. Captain Ukitake looked up.

"Ah! Toru, you join me finally! I was beginning to think that my dear friend had captivated you."

"Oh he shant ever. I am very much interested in only making greater my power."

"Wow. Why do you talk like that?"

"Oh. Pardon. It is a reflexive speak which I have suppressed for a while, but in recent interaction with my Zanpakuto, it has resurfaced. My mother profoundly spoke in this manner. Sorry. I'll try to be more normal." I struggled to wrap my mind around the fact that the speech needed to be modern. Renji would certainly recognize me if I spoke in such a manner.

"Alright. Well, your mother was a very nice woman, had she lived. Oh, would you like some candy? Captain Hitsugaya seems to be avoiding me." _I would be too if a strange man offered me candy._

"So! How is the life of a Soul Reaper?"

"I love it! There is so much to do, and plus, avoid doing. I can't believe that my mom had ever stopped being here! She probably came back here in her long silences. The pond, which I will have very unhappy memories of was great, although I almost got pushed in by a bunch of morons." I realized my speech was modern again. _Don't force thou tongue. It shall coming willingly, or not at all._ My mom told me that once when I had issues speaking right to Nii-san.

"So Captain Kuchiki is... my uncle?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Wait. Why'd you call me here?"

"Ah... I needed to talk to you about Captain Kuchiki. See, he may very well intend to adopt you."

"What?" I sat staring for a few minutes. Adopt me. I was his sister for god's sake!

"I think it should be within a few days." (Sorry, I just read Pride and Prejudice, so pardon if my language gets a little old for a while. I am having issues comprehending the difference at this time.)

"Alright." Rangiku burst in.

"Toru I need to talk to you."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto..."

"Now!" she pulled me out by the hair.

"Rangiku-san!"

"Sorry, but I really needed to talk to you. Sorry about last night, but I heard that Renji and you talked about your 'mother'."

"Yeah. He was very attentive."

"Attentive? Who says that anymore? You sound like an old grandma."

"Thanks! You really help my self esteem. Hey! Wanna see my second command?"

"Sure! On who, though?"

"A tree. I can regrow it now." I aimed at a nearby tree, looking young and vibrant, and called,

"Poison, Chikyuumidori!" the sword shot a light at the tree, which withered.

"Grow, Chikyuumidori!" I called, before anyone could accuse me of killing nature. The tree regrew to it's former age. The grass grew longer, and I looked at Rangiku. She looked younger.

"Um, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"I feel different."

"You look way younger."

"I need to see for myself. Congrats, by the way. You look like you did fifty years ago." I blushed and followed her to her room, where she inspected her face and body.

"I am younger! I love you Akiko!"

"My name is Toru!" she smothered me in her breasts, which seemed notably bigger.

"Rangiku-san, I think your bra has shrunk."

"No! My boobs grew!" I turned redder, and left to my room, then was stopped by Lieutenant Shuhei.

"Hai?" I inquired as he approached me.

"Actually, I was wondering if you want to come to another party tonight."

"Alright. What time?"

"Rangiku will bring you, probably." he walked away, mumbling, "She looks younger, and much more like Akiko than ever." I smiled.

"It must bring whatever is alive to it's greatest point in age, whether that be older or younger." I paused.

"But how does it know when someone's height in physical matter was?" I continued.

"Oh Akiko-san!"

"I'm not Akiko!"

"But you look so much like her. Please? Can I call you Akiko."

"Fine." I added with a mumbled. Like being called my actual name would change much. Rangiku smiled.

"Ready to go to the party?"

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

"Nah ah! Hang on." I shot into my room and unbraided my hair, made sure it was flat and shiny, then pulled it up into my usual pony tail. When I walked out, Rangiku gasped.

"You're going to give Renji a heart attack."

"Maybe that's my intention. But I hate braiding my hair. It keeps it better out of my face when it's braided." We flash stepped off.

"Is it such a good idea as to drink in the early morn, considering you are of Lieutenant status?"

"Nonesense! And stop with the old englishness. It's confusing." We arrived, this time in the the sixth squad barracks. I stopped dead.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Ni- I mean, Uncle Kuchiki. He's here, right? I heard he was never home."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Don't worry! We'll be away from him."

"And with whom the other person I detest."

"I said stop!"

"Sorry!" we continued arguing about my old language as we entered where the party was.

"Rangiku-san! Stop fighting!" Haineko cried. We looked at her, and I grinned.

"She's fighting with me about the way I talk."

"It sounds normal. Now sit down and drink!" Rangiku obliged and I headed deep into thoughT, then mumbled after an hour where all around the faces of all were bright red.

"It's a wonder you all don't have sake bellies. Or haven't died of poisoning your liver."

"Wow. You talk just like Akiko did when she was nervous or distressed. Your really are her daughter, I guess." then Renji gained an air of gloom. I shook off my old thinking.

"God! Here is a sixty six year old woman, fighting over her language. Give me a drink!" I grabbed some sake, and to my immediate relief, as I lost myself to the liquor, I gained my speech back. We talked for hours on end, until I passed out right after everyone, including Iba, Shuhei, Rangiku, Kira, and Ikkaku, except Renji. As soon as I had hit the ground, I was awake again. The ceiling was glaringly bright, and I felt nauseous, a headache rang through my head.

"You don't have much of a spirits hold." Renji said. I sat up.

"Am I the first awake?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not drunk, and having a hangover? No fair!" I whined, laying back down.

"You always say that! Every time we go to a party." he stopped. I realized he was referring to me, fifty years ago, and I realized that I always had said that.

"I'm sorry. I guess my mom loved you a lot. That's why she left, ya know. Someone did something to her, and she didn't want to hurt her first person. She told me that at night sometimes. So don't feel sad she's gone. After all, she would have wanted you to move on." _I thought you would have, Renji. You, being so adaptive. I never realized that I loved you this badly. _He nodded, but stared off into space. Sighing, I curled up and fell asleep again, wishing that I did not always have hangovers as this. When I woke this time, everyone was gone.

"I thought last time I said to wake me up! I'm not passed out, just asleep." I cried to no one in particular.

"I'm still here. I need to walk you back. If you're anything like Akiko, you'll fall over more than once."

"Did she really fall that often?"

"Yeah. It was funny, that she always did."

"Right..." I quickly avoided the subject of myself.

"Ready to go?"

"As ever." we started walking, and I realized he was right. I tripped more than once, and he kept me from face planting. When we finally got back, I was happy.

"Ya know, Lieutenant Abarai, my mom made a big mistake in leaving you." I said, then retired. I took out my contacts and let my hair down. It was only noon, but I was freakishly tired. I slept until my hangover was gone, then Captain called me. I walked to his quarters.

"Captain!" I called gleefully as I entered the room.

"You're happy."

"As ever. You wanted me?"

"Yeah. Do you mind going on Hollow Duty?"

"Uhm... Alright. When?"

"A few days." I held in a gasp, then nodded. I'd never actually gone on Hollow Duty. I had no clue what to do.

"Uhm... Can I take someone with me? I've never been on Hollow Duty, and I know I'm going to screw up."

"Alright. Take anyone."

"Actually, never mind." _Can I tell Ichigo the truth? What about Rukia?_

"Alright. I suppose, you might want to pack now."

"Pack? I'm alright. Actually, I've been a crappy packer forever, so I'll just wash these and maybe another uniform. Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"See ya!" I ran away to the training grounds, now anxious and filled with adrenaline.

"Grow, Chikyuumidori!" I called. The trees sprouted buds and they fell, giving way to lush leaves. The grass grew an inch and turned a bright shade of green. On the other side of the clearing, wild flowers grew immensely in beauty, as if realizing they just needed a bit of help. I felt my self get a bit younger again. I turned around and gasped. A man I'd never seen before stood there. He had a short beard of brown, and brown hair covered his head. He wore a Captain's Haori and had a wooden walking stick.

"Uhm, hello. Are you a new Captain?"

"New? No! I've been here for a thousand years. You mean not to recognize me, child?" she blinked.

"I know that voice. Are you related to Captain Yamamoto?"

"I am the very man!" she gasped.

"But... but..."

"I came to see how you were suited at being thrust upon the Gotei 13 so fast. It appears you have been well, so I will take my leave."

"General Yamamoto! Hold for a second, will you?"

"What, child?" I found the nearest bit of water, held it in my palm, and called, "Sprout, Chikyuumidori." the vines crawled to my hand, took the water, and formed a sort of mirror.

"General Yamamoto! You should have stood farther away. My fourth attack, can increase either age or youthen the latter! You have been given youth..." he looked at himself. All his scars remained, but her was young, and handsome beyond compare.

"Can you reverse this, Kuchiki?"

"I've not the slightest idea! Had I known you'd been behind me, I would not have dared to attempt the attack. I am deeply agrieved! It is a simple attack, is it not? Could not Captain Unohana undo it?"

"No, I should say not. Very well."

"I will not attempt to reage you until I am sure it will work. I will find you immediately if I know."

"Take Lieutenant Abarai. He was well aquainted with your mother, and I think he shall allow you to test on him."

"On a being? Oh I fear not! What if I kill him? I shall start with a simple flower, then move to the latter."

"Of course. Find me as soon as possible upon discovering if reversing the effect is possible." and he disappeared. I dissolved the mirror.

"Oh my god, what the hell did I just do?"

"I'd say you turned General Yamamoto into a twenty five year old man."

"Lieutenant Abarai, you're not helping!" I cried, turning towards him. He looked at me.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on me."

"Nay!"

"You did it again."

"Sorry. I'll try not to. But no. I can't live with being your killer if this goes horribly wrong. Flower first." I turned towards the flower patch on the side and pulled out my sword.

"Chikyuumidori, I swear to god, if you screw up my life for as long as I live, I will horrify you in every aspect I can find. Help me!" I looked at the flowers, then suddenly, sprang an idea.

"Grow. Grow to the greatest physically you ever have been. So, how about... Wilt, Chikyuumidori!" the flower wilted over to the point of touching the ground with it's petals.

"Oh lord, it worked. Thank you, Green Earth." I whispered to my blade. I could feel her presence, then suddenly, heard a shout.

"Toru, get away from the python!" I opened my eyes. Chikyuumidori sat, coiled in front of me.

"Master. You cannot physically age General Yamamoto to his before age. I can. Please, explain to him what must be done."

"Dude! Don't copy my bad language."

"Sorry master."

"Who are you talking to, Toru? Get away from the snake!" Renji came over and grabbed me around the chest, pulling me away. Chikyuumidori hissed at him.

"Chikyuu, don't attack him!"

"Chikyuu? That's your Zanpakuto."

"Yeah. He said that I can't fix Yamamoto. Only he can."

"Why isn't he human?"

"Renji Abarai, I was not here at the time of Muramasa, so I can bear nothing in what he hath done."

"What did I just say?" I cried. Chikyuu looked at me.

"Sorry." Then, all the leaves were stripped off the trees and surrounded him. In a few seconds, the leaves left and before us was a pale skinned boy. His hair was black, with the most stunning of green eyes. He looked to be about twenty three.

"Akiko." he addressed me. Stressed, I returned to my bad habit.

"Have you learned ill manner in addressing me as that unfortunate name as others have mistakenly?"

"Again." Renji said. I shivered, despite his near body heat. Or maybe, it was _because _of him being so near.

"Master," Chikyuu tried again. I nodded.

"If you prefer this form, then I shall attain it as long as possible." I looked him over, then realized, to my immediate embarrassment, that he was stark naked.

"Chikyuu! Gather some clothes!" he grinned as only he could, and clothes similar to ours, but green and yellow, appeared.

"Thank god! I would not have been able to stand that. Stark naked, lord! Pray, what were you thinking?"

"Again."

"Gah! Sorry. It's hard. I'll get over it though, before my duty. Chikyuu, you must fix Yamamoto now. I have to go to the World of the Living in a few days."

"Days?" Renji inquired.

"Yeah. Uhm..." I gestured to him still holding me and he let go, turned a light shade of pink. I joined him in the respective colour. Chikyuu smiled, knowing my past with Renji, and laughing constantly at my attempt to reject my feelings that remained.

"Let's go. Lieutenant Abarai, I really hope you know the way, or you're stupider than I thought."

"Hey."

"Right." he walked, but as I gradually grew to notice, kept an eye on Chikyuu, then after a while, I assumed he was satisfied that Chikyuu was not going to rape me or something, turned his eye on the road ahead. We reached the first division in record time. As we entered the room, Renji bowed, and I likewise followed his example, but Chikyuu ignored this.

"General Yamamoto, we figured it out."

"Lieutenant Abarai doesn't look much changed, and now you've brought a strange man with you."

"We did not test on the Lieutenant. I don't want to be responsible for his death, since if we age him, he may never pull himself out, being the pitiful person my mom made him out to be. But Chikyuumidori has assured me that he can fix my mistake." Chikyuu nodded, and spoke. Renji pulled me aside, and draped an arm around me. Guess he was more comfortable. He probably felt like an uncle.

"Yamamoto, I am more than confident that I can return you to your earlier state. Yes, Toru succeded in returning a flower to it's before wilted state, but such a great age decrease is no easy matter, for humans. This may take several days."

"Days? Oh my god! Chikyuu I need you for Hollow Duty!"

"You beat out fighting teacher with ease, and without your Zanpakuto. I think it should be fine if he stayed. Take Lieutenant Abarai, if you feel at such ill ease." my eyes widened and Renji dropped his arm.

"I won't take him from his duties. I... I'll just work on strength alone."

"Strenght won't work on Arrancar that you meet there. You'll need someone capable of killing them."

"Shouldn't the Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo be there, accompanied by Kuchiki Rukia? They could perhaps help."

"When they have their own duties?" I was quickly running out of ways to evade having to take Renji.

"I could... never mind. You're not going to let me go alone, are you?"

"No."

"Who do you want me to take? As recommended as before?"

"Indeed,"

"Alright. General Yamamoto, I beg leave of you while my Zanpakuto works on restoring your age." he waved his hand as some of his wrinkles were reappearing and his hairs graying. We left.

"Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Yeah?"

"You must feel old when you're around me, don't you."

"Old? You're the same age as me!"

"Well..." I'd never considered that. Even though I was Akiko's 'daughter' I looked the same age as a Lieutenant or two. I stressed over this for quite some time.

"Toru."

"Hai?"

"You're about two inches from the wall." I stopped walking as I slammed into it again, sending me to the ground. My head smacked the boards hard again, and my old wound reopened, with more blood than before. The sudden loss of blood had me trying to figure out which was up and which was down.

"Toru?"

"Hes?"

"Yeah. Not okay." I felt him picking me up, then the next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary, and Hanataro was over me again.

"You need to shower. Again." he muttered.

"Ah. Too clean this weekend."

"Wait. Again? She's done this before?" Renji inquired.

"Yesterday, I think." I grinned sheepishly.

"Do I look like I pay attention?"

"Apparently not." he gave me a kind of, 'You are beyond stupid' look, then him and Hanataro left so I could shower. I stood for a while, soaking in the heat and taking in everything from the day. Delayed shell shock, I stood even longer than I wanted to.

"I'm going on Hollow Duty with Renji, and he's going to go look for me, and ask since when have I had a daughter. While I was frozen, someone walked inside.

"Toru, are you done yet?" I broke away from my shock.

"Yeah, sorry." I called. I turned the shower off, then wrapped one towel around my body, then dried my hair. I pulled my fingers through it, untangling it a bit, but still thinking about how to get out of my situation. Eventually, I moved out of the shower and sat down on the table. Hanataro came back in with Renji.

"Alright. After this those, I suggest you look around before walking."

"So basically, don't walk?"

"No, just be aware." he wrapped my head again while I thought. _Oh this'll be way too hard. I could Flash Step back and forth. He would only go to see Akiko like, twice, because I think I'd be way more afraid of myself if he let me get killed. Besides, I told him off harshly last time. But he's so headstrong... UGH! _Frustrated, I put my head in my hands. Lord kill me now, this was way to hard. Could I ask Captain not to go? No, he'd think I was just trying to get to stay longer. And what if Renji wants me to see me? To know I'm not dead? But... maybe he'll realize how hard that was on him, and think the same will happen to me.

"...ru?" I looked up.

"Hello? You still alive?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be? I'm just peachy! Can't wait to go!" I sighed at my false cheerfulness. He just looked at me.

"Maybe you should stay here, in case you walk into a wall again."

"Like I'm going to do that again."

"You've done it twice."

"Good point." I looked at Hanataro, who seemed to be thinking.

"She could stay in this room." he ventured. I smiled. I could lock the door and keep anyone from getting in.

"I'll stay if you really want me too."

"I'll be back for your in three days."

"See ya!" _Don't wanna be ya!_ Then, on a bitter note, a voice added, _**Wanna be **_**with **_**you!**_ When the men left, I centered myself, and dove into my inner world.

"HOLLOW!" I screamed. Hacki appeared in seconds, though timid.

"Why in the world did you say that?"

"I didn't think you'd hear?"

"You have no reason to impose those thoughts on me."

"Then maybe, you should watch from a view unseen. Part of your spirit shall remain in your body, directing all activities as you would, but you shall watch your life in third person. It's pitiful." and I was thrust back to the world of the living, where I stood, on air, watching myself. I had no idea my Hollow could inflict such things on me. I watched myself lay there, staring up to the ceiling.

"I'm so ugly..."

"Au contraire. Renji think's your hot."

"I was in love with him fifty years ago! Anyone who resembles me, he's going to think is hot."

"Fine. Then, almost everyone thinks you're hot, and Nii-san thinks you're one of the most beautiful women ever."

"Toru or Akiko?"

"Both." I looked at Hacki next to me. She looked down at the real me longingly.

"You wish you could live like me, don't you?" I asked. She looked up with such a sad look in her black eyes.

"The only think that makes me happy now, is your pain, knowing that you can't have happiness either."

"That's nice."

"I know. I'm sorry that you think of me as an enemy, but can we be friends?"

"I guess. You can't try to kill me anymore."

"Nope. I'll save you from death."

"Thanks. Maybe if I'm happier, you'll be happy too?"

"Maybe." we watched as Captain came in.

"I heard you fell?"

"Yeah. Twice. I'm fine though. I've done worse."


	4. Chapter 4

From now on, everything in _italics_ is by the spirit. The normal text, is the body, and bolded is Hacki.

_I watched the other me, to be known as Toru, as I am now Akiko. Toru smiled at Captain._

"Actually, I'm taking Lieutenant Abarai with me._"_

"Really?I thought you wanted to go alone?_"_

"Nah. I accidentally made General Yamamoto younger, so my Zanpakuto is fixing him, so I need a Zanpakuto user to come with, and Lieutenant Abarai offered. I guess he wants to see Ms. Kuchiki._" I snickered at Toru's stupidity and ignorance. Of course we both knew he was coming to be with me, and to talk to me, but no one could know. Little was I to know, that very soon indeed, was it to be made the case of everyone knowing who I was. Captain and Toru talked for quite a while on different things. Eventually, Toru made to her subject point._

"Why is your Zanpakuto in two parts?_"_

"I don't know._"_

"And why is the younger girl so... quiet?_" Captain shrugged. I felt my own rudeness._

"_Do I seriously act this way?"_

"**_Yeah. You're so... blunt._**_"_

"_Comforting." Captain left, then Toru got up._

"_Where the hell am I going?" then we noticed she was asleep. Following her sleepwalking, she went all the way to the pond before stopping. She jumped into the center, and instead of making a splash, she slowly sunk._

"**_GO!_**_" Hacki cried. We jumped in after Toru. The world underneath the water was amazing. Toru had an air bubble around her head, and we saw all the fish in splendor._

"_Do I have a water Zanpakuto, not earth?"_

"**_You have both. You just haven't met the other yet. She... hides a lot. She'll come when you need her most. Until then, you have me._**_" I nodded as we walked around, watching Toru. A fish swam up to her and spoke, clearly in Japanese._

"Master! We welcome you back!_"_

"Glad to be back. Though I can't stay long. Chikyuumidori will notice that I've escaped his prison, and will come to get me. That bastard! How can he hope to conceal the spirit of Water?_"_

"He is certainly foolish, master._"_

"**_Do not speak, Akiko! She can hear you._**_"_

"_Don't you know her name?"_

"**_No... I've seen her only in her prison. Chikyuu... trapped her as he trapped me. He is brutal._**_"_

"_Lord. OH God! What will Ichiro do when I am gone? His roommates!"_

"Do not fear child. He has a brother, does he not?_" Toru was now looking at me. I gasped._

"We need to go back, and god forbid, return to your body before Chikyuu realizes that Hacki released me._" Hacki pushed me into Toru, and I was in my body. I gasped, as I continued to be underwater, but my air bubble popped._

And now the italics end.

I gasped for air. _Hold!_ Everything under the water froze, and I felt my neck stretching. I felt, and gills had grown. Everything moved again.

"Awesome!"

"Toby!" I looked up, and realized that they'd called, "Toru," Renji stood above the surface. Actually, he stood on the water's top.

"Frozen...?" I propelled myself to the surface, only to strike ice.

"Ouch." I pulled Chikyuumidori out, then realized he'd taken my blade.

"Ugh that retched Zanpakuto!" I pounded on the ice as my gills started disappearing. With one final effort, I punched a hole in the ice. My knuckles bled as Renji pulled me to the surface through my large hole.

"Wow that was some cold water."

"What were you doing all the way at the bottom?" I flopped down on the grass at the edge.

"I've got no idea. Guess I was sleepwalking?"

"And dove to the bottom of a pond?"

"I don't know!" I curled up on my side.

"At least I woke up. Hey, why are you here?" he turned a bit red.

"Your mom and I used to come here." then I recognized the pond, and shudded.

"Cold?"

"Ya think? I just dove into a freezing pond, that froze over."

"It did get really cold."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." he pulled me to my feet and pushed me back towards the fourth division.

"Eh! I really don't want to go back..."

"So you agreed to stay?"

"I was going to lock you all out." I grinned sheepishly as he wrapped a warm arm around me.

"Yeah, well, now you'll only be causing yourself more trouble if you do that."

"Why?"

"Because I think you just caught a cold or something." then I noticed I was hot, but shivering. Laughing, I continued shivering.

"I hate being sick, so so much." We continued walking, and eventually got to the fourth division, at about dawn, as everyone was arriving. Renji led me into my room just as Hanataro entered.

"When did...?"

"She sleep walks." I grinned again. He gave me a puzzled look.

"You need a hot bath, before you get pneumonia from that cold."

"Alright. I'll visit the hotsprings before we leave." I lied. He nodded, and both left. I slipped into the uniform, then laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"Hacki, and my unknown Zanpakuto. You're watching right now, aren't you? Well I've got news. I will make a point." and I left it at that, just looking at the ceiling.

"Sometimes... Sometimes I wish life wasn't so complicated. People lie, all the time. And do you know what these lies lead to? More lies. More, and more, and more. Hate is born from those lies, and then your life falls apart at the splitting seams. Those splitting seams used to be inpenatrable until someone comes and breaks them down. I thought I could hold my feelings when I came here, even if it was spur of the moment but I couldn't. Kurosaki will recognize me. Just ugh!" I pounded a fist into the table, leaving a dent. My other knuckles were split open now, so I was bleeding from both hands. I just covered them up with my clothes.

"If I'm going to heal, I will heal like a human. Like a living person. You need to feel the pain sometimes, to make sure you're real. I'll be a little kid again. Going around in the woods, getting scrapes and bruises, but never feeling them until I stopped or got caught." I got up and flash stepped to my room and changed into clean clothes, then pulled my hair up into the high pony. My contacts weren't supposed to be slept in, so my eyes burned. I pulled them out, put them in the container, then shoved them in my pocket.

"**Akiko, your hands are going to get infected!**" Hacki cried.

"I don't care! I don't care anymore! Maybe I'll wake up and realize what I'm doing if I get hurt!" I flash stepped away to the woods surrounded Magots' Nest. Then I just ran, dodging trees. I ran in circles, then, after a while, realized someone was following me. I started flash stepping away, faster and faster, until the person got in front of me. I ran into them and fell back. Realizing my contacts were in my pockets, I closed my eyes.

"Akiko?"

"I'm not my mother! Why are you following me?" I opened my eyes, fearing the least, and gasped. Byakuya stood in front of me.

"You are Akiko." he glared at me. I hid my hands.

"I'm not. I told you I'm not."

"Then how do you look so alike if you are not blood?" I blinked. I hadn't realized he'd been paying that much attention.

"Coincidence."

"Lying to me isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I'm not lying!" I stood up and showed him my hands.

"Akiko wouldn't punch a fist through solid ice! My mother wouldn't punch a solid metal table! I am not the Akiko you knew anymore!" I shut my mouth. I'd just told him I was Akiko. Sighing, I continued. Covering up wasn't going to do anything.

"I'm not that Akiko anymore. I'm faster, stronger, smarter, occasionally, and so much more reckless. Being a Vizard, we don't fear anything! Not even death. Why can't you let me live here? Have a little bit of happiness! If you send me back, I will die of homesickness. That's the only reason I'm back..." after a few minutes of silence, Nii-san spoke up.

"What are you going to do about Hollow Duty?"

"Considering that Lieutenant Abarai knows that I'm a Vizard, we can play that I went away, and never came back. I know he'll want me to see that I'm not dead. That would be disastrous." I sat down by a tree and started peeling dead skin off my hands.

"Stop."

"What? Peeling my skin off? It's nice to feel pain. To fear that I may not see this world again."

"I said stop." I ignored him. He grabbed my hand. I looked up. For the first time in my life, I saw him actually looking sad. But that lasted only a second. Stunned by the emotion, I stayed still as he pulled me into an embrace. Then he was gone and I was alone, in the middle of the woods, no clue as to which way was out. I sat there, then noticed my hands had stopped bleeding. I got up numbly walked, looking at my feet. I ran into the wall of the Magots' Nest. I fell down again, and grinned.

"Just like little ol' me." getting up, and finding that my head wasn't bleeding, I quickly got back to the infirmary. I laid back down on my bed, then tore off parts of my sleeves and bandaged my hands.

"You are so stupid, you know that?" I turned my head and looked at Hacki.

"You think I haven't noticed. How'd you materialize?"

"Your water Zanpakuto taught me how. All anyone will feel is a Zanpakuto's presense."

"Enjoying the world?"

"It's... it's okay. I can't wait till we go to the World of the Living. When we get there, you need to ask Urahara for a body for me. I'll pretend to be you at the Vizards' place, incase he does want you to meet you."

"I still have a body there. You can use that one."

"Alright. Oh, here come's Hanataro to look at your knuckles."

"See ya." she disappeared and Hanataro entered, as predicted.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Myself."

"Alright. Let me see your hands. Lieutenant Abarai told me that they were bleeding earlier."

"They aren't anymore, but okay." I took off my makeshift bandages.

"Wow..."

"Do not use kido to help. I want to heal like a human."

"Alright... Those are going to be some nasty scars. What'd you do?"

"Well, this hand," I held up my left, "I punched a hole in the ice that formed over the pond." I left out that I'd been underneath.

"And this," my right hand, "came from this." I rolled off so he could see the dent.

"Wow. You're really strong."

"That's why people should be afraid." he bandaged my hands, then I got up to go. Renji walked in.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a friend before we leave. He's having roommate issues."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Why?"

"Because, what if you have problems?"

"Fine." I shook out my hands, then left the room and walked to the academy, then to Ichiro's room. I knocked.

"I'm not done with the homework! Don't hurt me." he cried as he opened the door.

"God, man up." I said. He opened his eyes.

"Oh my god, Toru. I thought you were-"

"Yeah, about them. What happened?"

"After you left, they got pissed and beat the shit out of me."

"And you didn't fight back."

"Yeah..." he rubbed his head sheepishly. I grinned.

"Payback time. You're coming with."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Renji asked.

"Going to beat the shit out of a bunch of brutes." Renji just looked at me.

"Come along if you must." me and Ichiro walked ahead.

"Why is Lieutenant Abarai coming?"

"He, uhm, is going on Hollow Duty with me, and I don't have a Zanpakuto right now."

"And you're going to fight my roommates?"

"Yeah. Fists dude!" I punched the air.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Right here?" I pointed, and he nodded. I looked back at Renji, pointed, the walked over and tapped on one of their shoulders. I couldn't tell whose. They just looked like a mass of flesh. They all faced me.

"You again?"

"You beatin' on my brother?"

"So what if we were? You can't take us down again. We were surprised last time." he looked to the others for reassurance, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"So you don't deny you beat on him?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause you piss us off."

"Ichiro, come here." he cautiously waddled over.

"Watch and learn. Be brave." I stuck a fist into the speaker's gut. He flew back into a wall.

"Be cautious." I hit another guy in the face.

"And kick ass!" two quick hits to the third's gut, then a foot to the groin. He fell over, and my hands were bleeding again.

"You're bleeding."

"Barely. Do you get my point? Go train with Iwao. Now. Ask him to help you fist fight."

"Alright." and Ichiro ran away. I looked at the guys as Renji drew near.

"Good job."

"I'm pretty proud of myself. But now my hands hurt. Those guys are _so slow._ I don't think they'll make it out of the academy, unscathed."

"They're already scathed." Renji pointed out. I shrugged, then put my foot on the nearest's stomach and pushed down.

"God so help me, I'll break you groin next time." Renji winced at the thought and I smiled, knowing what the guys must be feeling.

"Okay, let's go back." I unbandaged my hands, then tore off more of my sleeves and wrapped them back up.

"At this rate, you're not going to have any sleeve left."

"So? I've got other uniforms." kids were gathering around the fallen brutes and giving me wary glances, but then their views were attracted to Renji, and I knew what they must be thinking. _These are the strongest guys in the academy, and she broke them like toothpicks! Plus, she's got a Lieutenant with her!_

"Ready?"

"I guess." we went back and I sat down on the table and put my hand in the dent. _I didn't used to be this strong. I was a lot weaker when I was here last._ The the full blast of the day final smacked me straight in the gut.

"He knows..." I gasped.

"What?"

"Nothing! You should go back to your squad. It's probably not good that you spend so much time away." _And that you spend so much time with me. _He nodded and flash stepped away. I sat on the floor and looked at my hands.

"You've been through a lot." Hacki said, sitting beside me.

"I've got a question."

"What?"

"Why are you so nice? Everyone elses' Hollow are like, evil to the core."

"Because I know how you feel. Every Hollow is born from a soul, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"I am a recent Hollow. Well, more recent than most. When you got me, I was only two years Hollow."

"Oh." we sat there in silence, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, my hands were screaming in pain, and everything was covered in a soft glamour. I blinked, but it didn't get better.

"Shit." my pants were soaked in blood. I got up and moved into the hall, which was pitch black.

"Hanataro?" I called. No response. I ran, but no one was in the infirmary, except for patients.

"Where does he live? Where where where?" I called. The pain in my hands was turning to a dull, ache, and I'm sure that wasn't good. I flew into the fourth squad barracks and tapped the nearest person.

"Where is Hanataro?"

"Right there." They pointed.

"Hanataro!" I called. He looked up from a card game, excused himself, and came over.

"What?" I showed him my hands.

"What did you do?"

"I have no idea! I mean, I punched these kids, but rewrapped my hands. They stopped bleeding! Why are they bleeding now?"

"Calm down, you're only going to make it worse. Let's get back." we flash stepped back to the infirmary building, and into my room. He took off the bandage, and a stream of blood followed.

"Crud. Hold still, and take deep breaths." I did as told, but the sight was horrifying. I didn't even know what I'd done. He cleaned my knuckles. Imbedded in both hands, were two shards of metal, and very large.

"Oh my god..." my heart quickened, along with my breath.

"Stay calm, and awake please."

"That's a little hard when I have pieces of metal sticking out of my hand. OW!" he pulled the first one out, then the next. A fresh stream of blood came out.

"Stop the bleeding..." I whispered. He tried his best, but it just kept coming.

"Hang on. Who do you know best here?"

"Rangiku, but she wouldn't be much help."

"So Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Probably."

"Stay here, hold this on both hands. I'll be back."

"Wait! What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Oh god." he left and I pushed my knuckles together, a towel inbetween them. Seconds later, he was back, with the Lieutenant. I took my hands off and Hanataro gasped.

"Good news, blood stopped. Bad, you need stitches, or else that'll just be a hole."

"Oh my god." he grabbed a box of equipment, and I passed out. When I woke up, my hands hurt, but it wasn't bad. More like the hurt of when you get a scratch. I looked at my hands. They looked okay, but only because they were covered in cloth that I couldn't take off. Renji sat in a corner, asleep, along with Hanataro. I smiled. They'd been in here all night. And it was time for us to go on Hollow Duty. With these hands? I looked back down at my hands. I could move everything fine, they just were covered up.

"I really don't wanna see what's underneath..." the door swung open and I looked up. And promptly screamed. Iwao fell over, dead. His arm bone was sticking out of the elbow, and he other knee was bent backwards. He was a bloody mess. Renji grabbed me and held me from lunging off the table, or falling off it. Hanataro inspected him.

"Someone really doesn't want you to go on Hollow Duty." Renji whispered to himself.

"How do I tell Ichiro? _What_ do I tell him? That his brother was murdered because someone doesn't want me leaving?"

"Wait. Do you have Chikyuumidori?"

"The blade..."

"Use Grow. It might work."

"It's not going to work. It'll just make him look okay." I was crying now. All I knew was that I could feel the tears dripping down my face. A drop fell to the floor and raced towards Iwao. As soon as it hit his body, his arm moved back into a natural place, and so did his knee. The blood washed off and disappeared. We all watched in awe. Slowly, he sat up.

"What am I doing here?" he asked. I cried harder, but smiled.

"I'm such a freak. I just brought someone back from the dead." I whispered.

"You're not a freak."

"Why is he doing this to me? Why?" I asked. I knew who was doing this, but I had no clue why. Why?

"Who?" Renji and Hanataro asked. Hacki appeared, but looked different. Less like me, and not white.

"Chikyuumidori." she seethed. Renji looked at her.

"Who...?"

"She has more than one Zanpakuto." Hacki snapped. She looked at me.

"You need to go. If you don't go on Hollow Duty, he'll kill more people here. The worst he can do if you go-"

"is kill Lieutenant Abarai! I need to go alone!" and I was gone. Hacki followed.

"Toru-"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I cried. Hacki sighed.

"I just want my life to go back to normal! I want to go home, where no one hurts anyone. I hate Seireitei! I thought this would be good for me, but so far, it's been the worst thing ever!" I screamed. Hacki reached out, but her hand fell away to particles. She was fading back into my inner world.

"Toru," she kept up the facade, "everyone has a set destiny. You can't escape anything. You can't even change the minute details. Some people are set to be murdered, to die in a car crash, to get burned, to die of illness, to die of old age. You cannot escape these fates, no matter what." and she was gone. Renji caught up and hugged me as I cried.

"I wanna go home."

We walked out onto the air above Karakura town. Everything was so familiar, yet so strange after days in Soul Society. The first thing I needed to do is go see Shinji and them, but Renji had other ideas. He headed off towards Urahara's. I followed him. Urahara smiled at us.

"Welcome back, Moocher. N-" I shook my hands as I stood behind Renji.

"Her name is Toru."

"Toru Yamane." I gave Urahara the evil eye.

"We need some rooms."

"Have I become the Soul Reaper Hotel?"

"Seems like." I said. He looked at me, and I glared back.

"Jinta, Ururu, can you show them some rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Yes." Ururu took me and showed me a room as far from Renji as possible.

"Thanks." I set my backpack down, then went back to the main room.

"Urahara-sama, tell Lieutenant Abarai that I'll take first."

"Why is he here for Hollow Duty?"

"My Zanpakuto is doing something. Alright, uhm... bye." I flash stepped towards the Vizards place and walked straight in.

"Welcome back Akiko!" Shinji cried.

"'Bout time." Hiyori muttered.

"Hey, I'm leaving again. I just thought I'd stop by. It's going horribly. Chikyuumidori is killing people."

"Wow. Maybe being here has been tough on him."

"Really? I hadn't thought of that. I'll be going. I have no idea when I'll see you all again. Bye! Oh wait." Hacki appeared beside me.

"It's up in my room. I trust you know where my room is?"

"Yeah. See ya."

"Isn't that... Your Hollow?"

"She's going to pretend to be me. You'd be surprised how great they are once they get past the evil thing." I left to the roof of a nearby skyscraper. I perched on the side until all of my alerts went off and attacked a Hollow, but it was a stupid one. Quickly dispatching it, I went back to my perch, then gasped.

"Oh lord. Hacki, what do I do if a Fraccion comes after me again?"

"You let me take care of it. Duh." she said behind me. She sat beside me, and together we looked over the city.

"So... Mom..." we both grinned.

"I feel like a grandma."

"Alright, Grandma Akiko."

"Hey! So how's Soul Society since I left?" I knew she was only asking to get my point of everything, and also, so she could get into my role.

"Well, honestly, it's crap. Your freaking Zanpakuto is killing people, and freaking the shit out of me. My Captain is a drunkard, Rangiku is too, and I think I've permanently sobered your first love."

"Wow. Renji dude. That's a hard one. He must drink more than he used to."

"You should go see him."

"No! It kills me to see him. I don't want him feeling worse than I do, which is pretty shitty." Then, in a more serious whisper, I answered, "You've had my other Zanpakuto let you live my life. You awful Hollow."

"Hey, I'm a good person inside."

"Inside! You left me for dead!"

"Yeah, sorry. I just couldn't stand Soul Society anymore." back to pretending to be me.

"You could've taken me with you!"

"Not really. Vizard, remember?" she donned her Hollow mask and I laughed.

"Donning yourself? That's a good one." I stood up as another Hollow's presence alerted me.

"I've got it." I said.

"Stay here." then I jumped straight off the building, diving, then did a hand stand and stopped myself. I flash stepped towards the Hollow, and gasped. It was about thirty feet tall, and looked like a giant human. It looked down at me.

"You killed my friend." it whined. I just looked at it.

"You will die!" it brought a fist down, while I just stared at it. Moving just before he would've hit, I put my arms up to shield my head. Such a stupid reflex. I waited for the hand, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes.

"Jesus woman!" Hacki cried, holding the first.

"Thanks Hacki. I owe you."

"Can you call me by my actual name?"

"Sure."

"Ai."

"Ai, I owe you." then I flash stepped away and so did she. The fist hit the ground. We both attacked it's sides.

"It's a Fraccion!" I screamed to her after a couple of attacks. It wasn't even scratched.

"Ready to help!" she called back. She donned her own Hollow mask, and I shook my hands out.

"Poison, Chikyuumidori!" I called. The light, now black instead of white, shot at the Fraccion. It ripped straight through his arm, which fell to the ground as Ai/Hacki cut off his other arm. Both disintegrated. He screamed in pain.

"You big meanies! You kill my friend, then hurt me? You no deserve to live no more!" his arms regrew and a fist smashed me into the wall. Moaning, I fell down to the ground. I was aware that my head was bleeding.

"Ai?" I called weakly.

"I'm good. I kill this stupid Fraccion. Play time is over, you big hunk of stupid!" she attacked him ferociously, until finally decapitating him. He fell to his knees and disappeared. I, by then, had propped myself up on my elbows.

"Good job."

"Yeah, well, that was still hard. You okay?"

"I have no idea." she helped me up and we went back to the building from before. I wiped the blood from my forehead.

"Dude. Is he like the person from before."

"Way bigger, but way stupider. You should go before Lieutenant Abarai comes looking to see if I'm okay so far."

"Alright. I'll come if you need me."

"Bye." she disappeared and I sat there, then laid down, feeling a bit woozy.

"I think that was a harder hit than I thought. These Fraccion are doing pitifully to try and capture me."

"Yeah, they are. Can't believe I thought they'd manage it." I looked up and screamed inside my head, but went kind of into a vegetable state outside. _Ai! I need you! _I felt her return to me, but I was still to stunned to do much. Above me was a man with piercing blue eyes, blue hair, and blue eyeshadow. He wore a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, the sleeves are rolled up, and he wore it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. I knew exactly who this was.

"Grimmjow..." I gasped. He grinned sadistically.

"Aizen-sama wants a Vizard, to see how different you are from an Espada, so you're coming with me." recovering, I got up and pulled my sword.

"Not without a fight." I donned my Hollow Mask, it's familiar feel comforting. I attacked him, slashing at his bare chest, but didn't leave much more than a scratch. Blood oozed out.

"Ha! I barely felt that." I glared at him and threw myself at him again, sword poised to strike. He stopped it with his own sword.

"You're only making this harder for yourself." he said playfully.

"Uagh!" I sent a series of rapid blows, but he dodged all of them.

"This is pathetic, but you haven't even unleashed your shikai yet, so I bet you're way better. Ready to give up?"

"No. Sprout, Chikyuumidori!" black vines broke from the building and latched onto Grimmjow, pulling him down, but as he sliced them off, more came.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah." he grinned, and then stabbed me through the gut. My mask shattered and I fell down onto him, pushing the sword farther through. The vines disappeared, and black spots covered my vision.

"No dying on me. Aizen will get pissed."

"Toru!"

"Why do you stupid Soul Reapers have such attachments?" Renji stood atop the building now and Grimmjow picked me up and pulled his sword from my gut.

"Bastard..." I hissed. Grimmjow slung me over his shoulder. A gate to Hueco Mundo opened in front of me.

"Why are you taking her?" he asked, as if he didn't care that I was getting kidnapped.

"Because Aizen wants a Vizard."

"She's not a vizard." Grimmjow held up a piece of my mask.

"That's... not... mine..." I managed to get out. This facade wouldn't last much longer.

"Shut up, bitch. You dying is only going to piss Aizen off. See ya, Soul Reaper."

"No!" Grimmjow stepped through before Renji could reach us. The rip closed.

"Why are you lying?" he asked me. I said nothing. Me dying wasn't going to help anyone, as he'd pointed out. Taking the silence as me being passed out, he went on in silence until I did pass out. When I woke up, my stomach was wrapped in something, and I was laying on something uncomfortable.

"Good morning, Akiko."

"Aizen." I hissed, sitting up, then falling back at the pain in my stomach.

"Do you think you can pretend to be Toru for much longer?"

"Much."

"Shame. Well, either way, you running to Soul Society only prolonged your visit here."

"Visit? You're going to kill me!" I screamed at him. Ignoring my stomach, I sat up, then stood up, off the hard metal table. He looked at me.

"I wish you'd just play nice." he said.

"Play... nice?"

"Will you come here?"

"No! You betrayed Soul Society! Like I'll do anything you ask."

"Fine. I didn't want to force you." I heard someone take a step. I spun around, and Aizen stabbed me with a needle, right in the stomach. He injected the purple liquid. I could hear Ai screaming inside of me. _**It's going to kill me! Don your mask!**_ I did as she asked, and then my masked disappeared as she materialized. She glared at Aizen.

"Was that some dirty trick, you fucking bastard?"

"You always did have such a foul mouth, Ai."

"Welcome back, Ai. Miss me?"

"Grimmjow!" she hissed, spinning around. As she screamed at Aizen and Grimmjow, I slumped down in Aizen's grip. The purple liquid had reached my heart, and I could feel it, clogging up my heart.

"Ah, farewell, Akiko..." he held me as my vision turned spotty again.

"No. No!" Ai launched at Aizen, sword drawn. Terror coursed through me, afraid she was going to stab me too, and the clogs disappeared.

"Damn you, Ai. Why can't you just be good for once?" Aizen dropped me, and regaining control, I rolled away and drew my sword. Ai stood next to me, and whispered, "Her command is Freeze, Mizukami."

"Watergod?"

"Yeah. You just got the most superior water Zanpakuto."

"Ready?"

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow called.

"Girl stuff." Ai answered. He answered with a disgusted face.

"Ready," she responded, we launched, me at Grimmjow, her at Aizen. It lasted only minutes, Aizen pinning Ai down, me pinning Grimmjow down. He was down with vines,(again) and Chikyuumidori's second command on the tip of my tongue.

"If you do anything to him, I will kill Ai." I stopped. What happens if my Hollow dies?

"Now!" Ai called.

"Freeze, Mizukami!" and every single particle of water in the room froze, except for that inside of us. As I looked around, Grimmjow pushed me off of him. All the water particles turned into ice daggers, and shot at him, piercing him trillions of times. He fell to his knees, bleeding.

"Mizukami. Chikyuumidori was supposed to keep her locked up."

"Too bad. I am so rejecting that freakin' Zanpakuto. Mizukami is nicer." next to me, a woman appeared. She had straight blue hair, piercing dark blue eyes, and wore a simple bikini top and flowing skirt, both were teal. She looked straight at me.

"Akiko."

"Mizukami."

"Yes. Chikyuumidori, he is not a real Zanpakuto. He's actually an invading Hollow, created by Aizen, to pretend to be your Zanpakuto. I am your true Zanpakuto." she turned to Aizen. Her beauty was mesmerizing. He looked at her, indifferently.

"Aizen, you bastard." even when adressing him like that, her face remained perfect.

"You shouldn't use a child like this."

"She's nothing more, than a Kuchiki, of whom I despise."

"Is that all that human life means to you?"

"Yes." Mizukami scowled, then fixed her face and turned to Grimmjow.

"Brother." I gasped. _Brother?_

"Mizu." he hissed as water poured out of holes in his skin.

"You... I have nothing to say."

"After this long? You still have nothing to say?"

"No. Akiko, I bid you luck." and she disappeared. I gaped at my sword.

"My Zanpakuto is your _sister?_"

"She always too nice, but never merciful." I looked back at Aizen.

"Let her go." I hissed.

"I should kill her."

"Grimmjow hurt himself." I pointed out. Aizen threw Ai forward. She stumbled, but turned around.

"Grimmjow, put her where you please."

"Damn bitch." he muttered. Standing up, he grabbed me as his skin started closing up.


End file.
